


Between Heaven and Hell

by vaungh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, High School, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Violence, serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaungh/pseuds/vaungh
Summary: Cameron Vaungh is the new girl in the Riverdale High, but living between northside and southside with her father. Beautiful, quiet and a bit lonely, raised to be a intelligent and independent girl, capable of everything, and friendly enough to be welcomed in anywhere. But hidding some secrets from her past.When she proves capable of turn Sweet Pea's mind upside down, he see her true self: strong, fierce and fearless. An mysterious girl who catchs the attention of an violent, sarcastic and Southside Serpent gang member.And he's ready to uncover her.-------------------Cameron is trying to runaway from her past, from her nightmares. Sweet Pea's trying to be a good guy for a girl who doesn't fall for his bullshit. The AU some of us has been dying to read to see a new side of him.(MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL BE BACK)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Pea still an asshole, a jerk and sometimes too annoying. But I've wanted to explain that, I was dying to know him better, and show that the brutes also love.  
> This AU is after the 2x06 (death proof) episode.  
> I hope you all enjoy! And, please, leave your comment!

In one moment they were cheering for Jughead and Archie to win thar stupid race, but then they heard the sirens coming closer and the boys came back to the friendly crowd to warning them. “The cops are coming!”

 

On the next morning, after all the adrenalin has gone, Cameron was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, thinking about everything that happened. Even though she was the new-girl in the gang, everybody has well welcomed her with affection, and invited her to cheer for the two of them. But she didn't knew any of the Serpents, Jughead's new friends on the Southside. So - How she ended up on Sweet Pea's bike?

 

The Ghoulies were dealing with Sheriff Keller, and the others were getting into their cars, or onto their bikes, but Cameron was lost for a minute, worried. With a blank space in her mind about this new world she was now included, the Serpent boy came closer, and offered his helmet. "Hop on." His voice gave her chills, but she didn't hesitate. Before that moment they only shared a few awkward looks between a few meets when she was with Jughead, talking to him on his trailer. Almost a neighbor to her.

 

Arriving in Riverdale just before the "lonely-boy" has been forced to move to Southside High, they instantly connected, sharing some equal experiences in life. The rest of the Riverdale High gang received her with open arms, and she was now part of everything, the troubles too.

 

She saw Jughead and Betty pull each other away, just like Archie and Ronnie, whom had some issues too. Kevin was dealing with his own things, alone and proud enough to never ask for permission, and then she saw Jug's new friends. Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs. Even with the tension between the boys and Jughead, they were there on the race for him. And other Serpents as well.

 

The knock on the door made her sigh.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you awake? I've made some sunday pancakes." Turning her head to face the owner of the voice, she saw her father. The tired man with a worried smile while looking at her.

 

"Yeah, dad. I'll be down there in a sec." He nodded and closed the door again. Trying to pull away her thoughts about Sweet Pea, and how she could put her arms around him when he drove her back home, she got out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom, to a morning routine. Just a few minutes and she was ready. Wearing some shabby jeans and her favorite Pink Floyd t-shirt, she followed the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, finding her dad reading The Register.

 

"Morning, kiddo." He said, watching his only child so distracted.

 

"Morning, dad. I've missed sunday pancakes..." Sitting next to him, she was trying to be there, to be real with him after all.

 

Putting the newspaper aside, he smiled at her, catching Cameron filling the plate with some food. "I know, but now we'll have it more often." And winked to her.

 

"You've got it? You've got the job?" With him nodding affirmatively, she leaned to him to hug her father while letting out a excited scream. They needed it, a moment to breath after the past few years.

 

Losing his wife when Cam was only nine, William Vaungh raised her to be a smart and independent girl, capable of everything. But when they lost the house in the past year, he thought that was the end. And she now knew that Riverdale could be a good place to to be. A restart to both of them. A steady job in Greendale, a good house to live, and a quiet town.

 

Well... Until recently.

 

The breakfast ended up with a good talk, and she was back to her room to finish her homework. She was too behind, but with some effort and good will, she could reach the others. Keeping the good grades, the steady A's, maybe NYU would accept her. That was her dream, to live in NY, go to a good college, and make a lot of money.

 

Eventually, while making plans for the future, her mind leaded her to Sweet Pea. Why? He has never talked to her before. "Nice to meet you, Cameron." Was everything he said, but she just thanked him, nothing more. They were never introduced, so how he could knew her name? A curious thing. Jughead maybe told him, but the reason was a mystery.

 

The buzz on her cell phone took her attention, and the unknown number made her frown. "Yes?"

 

"Hey, Cameron. It's Sweet Pea. I've killed Jones boy to get your number. Done wrong?"

 

_ Killed Jones boy. _

 

Obviously he was joking, 'cause she could hear him chuckle on the other side. But stil... He asked for her number.

 

"Oh, no! Not at all. That boy was too annoying anyway." The answer was right by the way he laughed at it, making her a little nervous about the call.

 

"So any plans for today?" Even with a deep and strong voice he was calm, and she thought she could tease a little.

 

"Why? Wanna ask me out?"

 

"Exactly."

 

She was not expecting that answer, and then her mind was a blank space. For a few seconds she held her breath, without any idea what to say. He, on the other way, was waiting for her.

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

For sure he'd never done anything like that before. Used to hang out with the girls on the bar, he already knew everyone of them. The Whyte Wyrm never changed and just family and friends of the Serpents frequented the place. But she was new, fresh, and different. A Riverdale High student, but not a northsider. Jughead's friend, and, in his own words, a loner too. Sweet Pea could only guess that she was just like Jones 'cause she was new, or maybe too shy. But their "in common friend" denied, saying that she was like that 'cause she chose to, and he assumed that she was one of her kind.

 

They saw each other a few times, but he'd never had the opportunity to talk to her. Trying to "play cool", his cold and sarcastic humour made him look like a asshole - as usual - when he asked about her for the first time. Jones gave him the "I'll kill you" look, but by the second time, he just seemed curious about Sweet Pea's sudden interest. Toni said she could probably gave Cam a enjoying and friendly treatment, but just to make the Serpent boy uncomfortable, and for the first time they laughed at him, who turned out to be pissed at them.

 

By the time the race came up and he saw her with her dark-blue dyed hair matching her icing eyes, there was no doubt. It was just her standing out of everyone else, wearing leather pants and jacket, and a unknown band t-shirt. Too much like a southsider and nothing with her northsiders friends.

 

"Go talk to her." Toni said, teasing, but trying to encourage too. Looking away, he ignored her voice while focus on his own, demanding to stay where he was. When everything turned to chaos, well... Was too fucking hard to resist. That was the chance he was looking for. The opportunity that leaded him to that call.

 

But she sudden wasn't answering anymore, and he was about to hung up. Thinking about what he had done, he sighed before her voice came clear to him.

 

"I'm totally free today".

 

That was too good to hear and he smiled to himself, unable to avoid it. "Good. I'll pick you up at 7pm then". Quickly enough she agreed and finished the call, leaving him facing the screen on his cell.

 

Toni's malicious voice cleared his mind, but he didn't looked at her. "Ma boy finally got his date!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so gentle Cameron! Not so bad Sweet Pea!

She wasn’t able to hear the knock on the door, so turned around when it was opened. Her father was standing there, looking at her and surprised to see her awake. Normally she would be sleeping in the sunday afternoon, right after finished her homework. But now he was facing her in the middle of a completely mess. Her room was upside down.

 

“Anything wrong, dad?” She asked, now back into her things, trying to find something good enough to wear. _God, everything decent was gone_?

 

“No… I just heard a loud noise. You okay?” Curious and a bit concerned, he got into the room and took the jacket from the chair. The last thing Cam's mother had left behind and was her since her sixteen birthday.

 

“Oh, sorry about that. But I’m fine, really. It’s just… Well, I have a date.” She was blushing while turning around to look at him. Raising her eyebrows, he saw something unexpected: he was smiling.

 

“Wow, kiddo. That’s great! What time?”

 

“Hm… At seven.”

 

“Well, be home by ten, right?” He said carefully, and she nodded in response. Their relationship was always a honest and clear, and her father never forbidden her to do anything. After all, he was always looking for a way to her to trust him, and he raised her to be smart enough to not get into troubles. At least most of the time. “I’ll be here watching Mind Hunter then.” And he left the jacket on her bed, heading out of the room.

 

“No spoilers!!” She yelled when he shut the door. Looking at the clock it was almost six pm, and truly desperate she headed to the bathroom, praying that she could be ready in time.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

“I’m out.” He said before grabbing his helmet and stood up. Under the low light of the Whyte Wyrm, Jughead, who was writing on his laptop, raised his eyes to Sweet Pea while Toni made her away back to the bar and Fangs was too busy trying to catch the eight ball on the pool table..

 

“A new girl tonight, SP?” Fogarty asked while turned to him, and he saw that Jughead was waiting curiously about his answer. Instead of saying anything he just shrugged, and Jones frowned. Before something happen, he just turned around and headed to the parking lot, waving to Toni on his way out of the bar.

 

On his cell phone the shining screen showed him the hour. He would pick her up in time. He zipped his jacket before come on up on his bike, and was turning on the engine when the voice came to him.

 

“Don’t fuck it up, Sweet Pea.” Jughead was serious enough when he looked at him, but also he wasn’t trying to stop him.

 

“Save it. I know she’s your friend, she’s not like - ”

 

“She’ll punch you in the face if you do anything wrong.” Jones said, cutting his words and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had a playful smile on his face, and Sweet Pea didn’t knew what say. Frowning, he just nodded, and then made his way to her house.

 

Minutes later he was in front of her door. Turning off the engine, he thought for a moment about Jughead’s warning. Maybe was just a funny joke, after all, she didn’t seem the type of girl who could actually beat up someone. Toni could, but not Cameron. For sure not a perfect girl next door like the blonde Cooper, but he heard that she was always gentle and careful with everyone.

 

Taking his phone to text her, a light reached him, and he saw the front door open. She was talking to some forty year old man before taking his direction. Her father, he thought. Then his eyes were all over her. Combat boots, black jeans, and that leather jacket covering her “Living in a Wormhole” t-shirt. He swallowed as she approached.

 

“I was about to text you”. Hanging her the only helmet he saw her smile, and couldn’t hold himself to smile back.

 

“I heard you coming. Ya know… This is a silent neighbourhood.” She teased him, chuckling a little, and Sweet Pea grinned, content with her sarcastic mood.

 

_This is gonna be good_ , he thought. She could be easy to deal with then.

 

Already putting her arms around him and holding him tight, he looked at her over his shoulder, catching her attention. “Burgers at Pop’s?” He asked with a light smirk, and when she nodded he didn’t hesitate to go a little to fast.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

Waiting to see some of her friends, Cam was surprised to find the usual booth empty. On the other hand Kevin was there with Josie and Reggie. They were chatting excitedly, but she and Sweet Pea preferred a booth on the other side of the diner. Under the neon lights, Pop came to take their orders. Chocolate-mint milkshake to her, double chocolate to him, and burgers with cheese fries for both.

 

“So, why Riverdale?” He knew that she might have answered that question too many times, but he wanted to know exactly why the southside.

 

“Well, my father needed a job, and Greendale High needed a music teacher. We just figured out about the last one to late.” She joked, making him laugh a little. He was not used to play the “good guy”, but she was natural to be with.

 

“That’s fair, but… You’re living on the southside and you go to the Riverdale High. You don’t seem so much like the rest of them.” His curiosity was down in his words, and he was just making a observation. Was clear enough that she wasn’t like the rest of them, not looking like that, and he was sure about the fact that she wasn’t hanging out with the northsiders football jerks. But instead of make her laugh, he saw her frowning.

 

“What that supposed to mean?” Even with the calm and low voice, her tone changed, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest while waiting for him to explain himself.

 

“Nothing much. But you know what they say about us and -”

 

“And I know what you say about them. Still, I’m not judging anyone.” Cutting him off, her voice was a bit rude as her smile changed to a ironic one.

 

“Yeah, I know. But, again, you live in _our_ territory. Instead to live like us, you live like _them_. They’re your friends, and that doesn’t seem so -”

 

“ _Fair_? You know Jughead for how long? Oh, I know! The same time as I! And he lived here in Riverdale his whole life.” She was giving him quickly and strong answer without missing any fact of the story. She knew everything they were going through.

 

“It’s different. He had his reasons to stay away.” He was trying to clear his point of view, but she was making him nervous with that sardonic look on her beautiful face. She laughed a little, but that was hard and not in a funny way.

 

“And _I don’t_ have my reasons too? Fucks sake.” She said, trying to find something in one of her pockets. “You’ve met me for what? Half an hour, and you’re already judging me? I don’t need this shit.” The she throw some cash on the table and got off the booth. Whispering a “I'm sorry” to Pop’s, who was coming with their food, she was out of the diner in the next minute, the cold welcoming her.

 

She zipped her jacket and thought about a walk to home, to clear her head. That could help her to gain some time and cool off before she get home, still she had to find some excuse to be back too soon. For sure she wasn’t going to be in the mood to talk about that shit.

 

Sweet Pea took two second to process whatever just happened, and ran out the door just as she, reaching her already out of the parking lot. Catching her arm to turn her around, he faced her with raised eyebrows and a skeptic look on his face.

 

“What the fuck was that? Already acting like a northsider drama queen? Maybe I’m not that wrong!” He was out of his mind, without knowing why he was after her asking that. Usually he was skipping drama, but she pissed him off in a strange way.

 

“You know nothing about me. You’re just some prejudiced guy who can’t think out of your pants.” She was calm and cold, her icing eyes holding his, and she saw his darkness under the low light. She was about to lose her temper, and sighed before trying to turn away.

 

The mischievous smile on his face froze her and she felt the thrill down her body. Without any effect, her body wasn’t responding to her intent to step back and leave, and she was holding her breath as he crossed his arms and leaned to her a bit.

 

“You’re acting like a little princess, some spoiled brat.” Immediately he regretted his words. Angry and hot-headed, the perfect combination to be an asshole. When her face turned furious, he was blind with the fast pain on his chin.

 

Her fist went straight to his chin, and he stepped back before dealing with the fact that he had taken a punch from Cameron. A good punch. Jones was right, so. “My mom left when I was nine, and in the last year my dad lost his job and we lost our house!” Yelling at him, he lifted his eyes to her, watching her act with anger and pain. “Riverdale was supposed to be a new start for us, a good place to live. But it turned to be a God forsaken town. A damned hell! Is that good enough for -”

 

By instinct, Sweet Pea reached her and cupped her face, leaning over her to stop her words. Losing his track of thoughts he just kissed her. Maybe say that he was sorry, and try to pay for his shit was a better way to stop her, but he was out of his mind while watching her explain her pain. Fuck, her hands were in his chest, soft in her touch, but surprisingly fast when pushed him away, making him stumble. She was right when he looked at her, he was a stupid and prejudiced guy.

 

“What the fuck are you doing??” She had lost herself completely, screaming loud enough to have some audience now.

 

“I don’t - I just…”As he raised his hands in her direction, he felt guilty for the first time in his life, and she stepped back away from him.

 

“You’re _not_ prince charming! Kissing me _will not_ make everything better!”

 

For her lucky then, Kevin came close and said he could drive her home. Josie and Reggie were leaving too, and Cameron didn’t looked back while got in the car to finally leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon we're starting to cross some limits, and I'm really excited for it.  
> Tell me if you guys are too, 'cause we'll have some troubles ahead!  
> Leave your comment! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

“Hit me.”

 

Toni was surprised to see him so soon, but poured some tequila in a shot glass. “What have you’ve done?”

 

Without making any funny face while drinking the golden liquid, he let out a deep sigh, looking at his own hands on the bar. “I’ve called her a northsider drama queen.” He answered, his eyes up to hers and she poured more tequila in the glass. “Then I kissed her.”

 

“Fuck, Sweet Pea!”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Between the loud music and the sound of drunk laughs, he, Toni and Fangs were sitting close to the pool table while Toni was on a break. Fogarty came in the middle of the talk, but he was quickly deep in the details when they were almost drunk with all the beers. Toni was clearly proud of Cameron, and she didn’t even met the girl. “I’m dying to meet her already!” And Sweet Pea said that she had a strong fist. Well, they could see that, after all, he had a bruise on his chin.

 

“Jones was right.” He said after a moment, and his friends were cheering for her, laughing at him for underestimate the girl. With a deep sigh and nodding in response, he was grateful that Jughead was too busy with his blonde girl to be all the wise-guy with him right now.

 

A few hours later he was done with the two, even after Toni was back to her work, she wasn’t taking easy with him, so he was out of the bar calling off the night for good. How he got home was a mystery, and he reached the couch in the minute he got in the house, thanking for the tequila effect, while falling in a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

She heard the footsteps hitting the kitchen as the breakfast was ready. When her father came in she turned to him with a creepy happy smile. On a monday and she was happy? That time of the day?

 

“Morning dad! I’ve made some coffee!” And poured some in a mug for him. The sign was in her forehead: DANGER! Something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Woke up early, hum?” His voice was careful, he knew her too well. Cameron always acted in such “good” mood when she was angry, but he couldn’t ask why.

 

“I had a good night of sleep. After all, I was back early yesterday.” She answered as they were set on the table and the first sip on his coffee cleared his mind.  _ The boy then... _

 

Watching her attack some eggs and toast, he was trying to find a smooth way to ask about the date. He was sleeping when she was back home, and he didn’t got the chance to talk to her the night before. “So… How was the date?” He was nervous, for sure.

 

This was the first time he was asking about something like that, and her face turned a light tone of furious red. Not good. “Ya know… I forgot to meet Betty to go to school. See you later, right?” Changing the subject, she left the plate half done, and he tried to reach her, but she was already gone.

 

_ So stubborn, just like her mother, _ he thought with a playful smile on his face.

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

She was alone and quiet at lunch, happy enough to have her earphones on, and the world was dead while she was scratching on her drawing-book. Without thinking about she was doing, her draws were all about circles and tangled forms without faces. Someone touched her shoulder, and she turned back to find Kevin smiling at her.

 

“Hey girl, how are you?” He asked with a soft and gentle voice while sitting by her side. Without one of her earphones, she sighed and then closed the book, trying to smile back at him, who was watching her carefully.

 

“I’m good. Just trying to deal with some -”

 

“ _ Serpent boy? _ I had been there.” Chuckling like they shared a inner joke, she nodded to Kevin and followed him in his lightly laugh. “Betty’s dealing with some certain serpent boy to. We got your back, girl.” Easy like that, she felt better. She knew about Joaquin, he couldn’t stop talking about that for a while, and now he was without of options when the topic was boys. 

 

But they leaded the conversation to other things. He saw how she was, quiet enough to be clear that she didn’t wanted to talk about Sweet Pea and she punching his face. Well, that was a good punch, but neither him or Josie or even Reggie were talking about it, ‘cause nobody was talking about the big scene on the night before. Was like nothing happened, and she thanked in silence for that.

 

The school was gone in a blink, and the others were not in her sight all day. Betty and Veronica were closed in the newsroom all day, and Ronnie left with Kevin. Betty was in her “Nancy Drew” mood, and Jughead was with Archie. Cameron made her way home, satisfied that no one was asking about her bad mood.

 

For her own lucky, neither her father was home when she arrived, and without any reasons to stay, alone and closed, she headed to the shower, thinking about Pop’s burger and a milkshake. That would definitely help. Ending her routine, she was ready in a minute, wearing some jeans, her combat boots, and a dark blue sweater to match her hair. Without any makeup, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then was out.

 

Pop’s was almost empty that noon, with only one booth occupied. Choosing the same booth as the other night, she ordered the same chocolate-mint milkshake and the burger with cheese fries. While waiting for her food, she reached her bag to grab a Carl Sagan’s book.  _ The Demon-Haunted World _ . The diner was in a perfect silent, and she had already forgotten everything else. Page after page, she was lost in her own visions about the things while reading. And the first sip on her milkshake made her lift her eyes to the door.

 

The bell rang when someone came in.

 

Not fast enough, she tried to hide herself behind the book, but closed her eyes when heard the seat in front of her being taken. Praying to be a huge mistake, she then heard the soft voice in her direction. “Interesting book to read while eat cheese fries.” Lifting her eyes up to Toni, she saw the pink-haired girl smiling while grabbing some fries. “I’m Toni, by the way. But you already know that, _ right Cam _ ?” Chuckling playfully, they were now looking at each other while Toni was chewing amount of fries. 

 

With a deep sigh, Cam put away her book, and crossed her arms on the table, staring at the relaxed girl in front her, trying to read her. “If you’re here for that assho -”

 

“God, no! I’m here for the fries. Lucky me, today I’m not even paying!” With her response, she grabbed a bit more of the plate and was eating like they were long time friends chatting about something irrelevant. She was trying to be friendly, and Cameron let herself be involved by that.

 

“Just for the fries? Well, I can’t charge for that now.” She tease in the same sardonic way while grabbing the fries for herself too. A joyful smile on her face, and Toni faked some offended expression on her face before the put her hands away to clean her fingers in a napkin.

 

“Geez, you’re evil! Okay, let’s split.” In a serious tone and raising her eyebrows, she offered her hand and Cami shaked it without a doubt to check. “But I’ve heard that you've missed the chance to meet this goddess right here too.” And gave Cami a wink before letting go her hand to point to herself. 

 

That for sure made Cam laugh, and for a moment she felt a little more light, enchanted by Toni’s good mood, and was easy to made fun with her. “Well, that’s true.” She confessed, taking another sip in the milkshake. “But how did you knew I was here?” The question was soft when she was again staring at Toni, but not in a suspicious way. If she was there to introduce herself, that was a good lucky guess.

 

“Not so hard, ya know? As I know, you and Jones are very similars. He’s never home when pissed, and Pop’s is the best place to be after a good fight.” She was honest and truthful, making the blue-haired girl groan softly. Covering her face with her pale hands, she could hear Toni asking for more cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake.

 

“What he told you?”

 

“That even matter? He was a asshole, just like you were saying. But you faced him like a lioness.” Her final words made Cam feel a little better. Proud of herself, maybe? But she thought about what happened, and how she reacted against him. “Everybody was asking about his bruise on his chin, but he only told the truth to me and to Fangs.” Again, she wasn’t hiding the facts, and chuckled while shaking her head, like disapproving his actions, but not Cameron’s.

 

_ Well,  _ Cami thought _ , he deserved that _ . And smirked at her, remembering the fight. The first fight in a few years. “Thanks, I guess.” Was all that she said, and the food came after that to extend the silence for a few minutes.

 

Toni broke the ice a moment after they finished the fries, and she’d drunk half of her milkshake. “Look, I’m not here in his honor…” She started while cleaning her fingers in a napkin, and then she turned to Pop’s to ask for a burger. “But I know the guy. He can be a total jerk most of the time, but he’s also loyal to his friends and beloved ones. It’s a serpent principle, after all.”  Taking a good sip in the milkshake, she seemed far away to end that topic, so Cam waited for her. “So, if he still have any chance, come to the Whyte Wyrm on saturday. It’s always karaoke night and you can meet some of my girl-friends.” Pausing now, Toni looked at her with a playful smile, her dark eyes watching Cam, waiting. 

 

Her thoughts were a mess in confusion, and she had mixed feelings about the proposal. On the other hand, she could make some new friends, meet new people, a new place to hang out too. And Toni seemed pretty confident about her plans. “Okay, I’m in. But you have to help me to dress properly, and I’m in a low budget.” She answered after a pause to see Toni laugh at her words.

 

“Girl, I’ve got your back.”

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

When the night came and the neon lights were on, Sweet Pea relaxed on the couch in front of the pool table, watching the other guys playing. He saw Toni at the bar, she was working and he didn’t wanted to talk to her. Fangs was with some of their friends, and seemed to interested in his own things to care with some unusual Sweet Pea in a self-conscious bad mood. He was never in some sort of crisis, and suddenly he felt someone’s missing. Jones boy. He could help, but he was probably too busy with a good make up sex alfter all his shit if the Cooper girl.

 

Guided by boredom and instinct he checked his phone, but huffed in frustration. Got up and asked for a beer to Toni in the minute he reached the bar. Nodding to him, she served his beer and gave him a “I need to talk to you” look. He ignored that, thanked for the beer and turned back to the heavy doors. Still soon to go home and go to bed, he was out of enough drinks, but not even that was helping. He was feeling like shit, and that wasn’t normal. Not to him. He wasn’t the type of guy who kept that shit for himself, but something was holding him to that.  _ To her _ . Fuck.

 

Finishing the beer with long and quickly sips, he made his way to the parking lot, throwing the empty bottle away. When leaning over the bike to hop on, he could hear the glass crashing far away. Turning on the engine, he headed to the only place where was a little bit easy to breath. Just a few minutes in the middle of the trees and the old trailer was in his sight.

 

He lit the trash can, and watched the fire alive in the cold night. Rubbing his hands, he sighed, thinking about the possibility to find some old bottle of whisky in the trailer. How long had he not been there? The old place he lived was almost trash, but he was keeping it to himself while planning to live alone. ‘Til that happen, he was living with a complicated family. Without real relatives, he was taken in a temporary home of a family who wasn’t really watching for him. Most of the time he was just crashing in Fang’s place or in the trailer. 

 

About to make eighteen years in a couple months, he took a seat on the old couch outside the trailer to think about his options. He had some extra money after a few jobs and he could paint the place, fix somethings for now, and then live in there satisfied. College was not a plan, he never had any chance to leave the Serpents, the guys were his only true family. So, what he could do? Work on a shop? For sure he would like that, fix some bikes, make some money, and not deal with some shit ilegal job anymore.

 

With a deep sigh, he ended up lying on the couch, his right arm covering his eyes and the time was passing by as the night was getting colder, even with the fire still alive on the gallon close to him. But for his surprise, he heard the familiar sound of a engine, and he knew immediately that was Toni coming.

 

He didn’t looked at her when the engine was off and she came closer, her footsteps taking her way to him. Suddenly she stopped, but he could feel her eyes on him, then he waited. But she took too long to talk and he faced her. “I’ve met her, and she’s coming to the Whyte Wyrm on saturday as my guest. So put your shit together and start acting like a man.” Quickly as her words and rough as her tone, Toni was out in a moment, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam's dad will come more often, I like him.  
> And I wanted to make a background to Sweet Pea, SOOO we'll see how's his life and how his mind REALY works.   
> Please leave you comment, it will be HUGE APPRECIATED! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron hide a few things. Do you wanna know what it is?

> _ So what if you can see the darkest side of me? _
> 
> _ No one would ever change _
> 
> _ This animal I have become _
> 
> _ Help me believe it's not the real me _
> 
> _ Somebody help me tame _
> 
> _ This animal I have become _

_  - Animal I have Become, Three Days Grace. _

 

In the next morning she was in better shape and in her usual mood when found her father in the kitchen. He was very sarcastic but humorous, and she was calling him Mr Vaungh because he was able to be a pain in the ass sometimes early in the morning. But the breakfast was quickly, and she thought the day would be better. 

 

She almost didn’t saw Betty or Veronica. Kevin on the other hand was with Reggie at lunch, and she still wasn’t in the mood by the look he gave her. So she was alone in her usual table. Grabbing her drawing-book, the earphones were on, and her only wish was to be alone. Thinking about her talk with Toni on the day before, her spiral forms came to life as she defined the two main ones with dedication. 

 

“Why are you always alone?” She didn’t even noticed the melancholic song. Hoobastank was playing in her earphones, and “The Reason” was sad enough to let her hear Reggie’s voice. When lifted her eyes, he was smiling and already sitting in front of her.

 

“What’ you want, Reggie? ‘Thought I was clear enough to you.” She said with a sigh as her eyes were back to the draw. 

 

“I just want to know why you don’t seem to… Fit in.” His voice was closer, and behind her eyelashes she saw him leaning on the table, crossing his arms. 

 

“I don’t need to fit in. I just need to finish school to go to a good college.”

 

He grinned a little while stood up, making her frown. “Already acting like the Jughead Jones. And we know where he is now, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah, Reggie, we know… He’s with people who understand him, and support him. Most of all, with people who respects him.” Grabbing her things to leave, she stood up too, but now she was smiling. An evil smile as looking at him with narrow eyes. “It’s ironic, you know… I punched Sweet Pea ‘cause he’s just like you, some prejudiced jerk who can’t deal with a girl that doesn’t fall for your bullshit.” 

 

By the end of her words, most of the cafeteria was staring at them. Blushing furiously, she headed to get out without even care about the second period. She was aware what that would cause, but she was almost home when her phone buzzed.

 

**JonesIII: Plans 2day?**

 

_ Maybe he thinks I’m still at school. _

 

**CVaungh: None. I’ll be home soon. Anthg wrong?**

 

**JonesIII: Just need to talk. No north/southsiders.**

 

**CVaungh: Meet me in one hour, bring some Pop’s.**

 

With just a emoji in response, she put the phone in her jeans pocket and was at home in a minute later. Trying to avoid the voices in her head, she had a quick shower to forget the most recent discussion. Why every good guy was taken? Even worse… Why she just liked them like they were her big brother?? Even she didn’t liked Reggie, for sure Sweet Pea was nothing like Archie or Jughead. He wasn’t like Reggie neither. 

 

_ The kiss… _ Why she was thinking about that? And the way he looked at her after she pushed him away. If she had done that to Reggie he would be smiling and thinking that she was trying to play the “hard to get” girl. Sweet Pea, in other hand, was looking like shit. 

 

Shaking her head, she was dressed when the sound came from the end of street. The bike was loud, but some kind of familiar. Downstair, she was at the door when Jones was taking off his helmet. With a nod and a sad smirk he came in and the porch of the backyard was the best place to talk.

 

“Why aren’t you at school?” He started when they finally sat down.

 

Shrugging she reached the bags he brought, ignoring his question to look inside. “Good, food, I’m starving.” Without ceremony, they shared the fries, and just with one bite, she looked at him. “So, you wanna talk.”

 

Chewing, she saw him think for a second, then sighed. “I’ve done something bad, and brought Archie with me.” He said at least, attacking his burger again. But she waited for him, to finish his words. “Now I don’t know if this can fuck up everything.” 

 

“How could this fuck up everything? This is you, not some stupid guy.” She teased with a light chuckle, but he didn’t relaxed. Frowning, she put her burger aside to take a sip on the soda. “Clear me up, please.” 

 

He did the same thing, but without face her, and he was looking confused and lost. “My dad’s going out of jail tomorrow.” Before she could say something about it, he gently nodded to not and took a deep breath. “What I did can turn to him, something bad can drag him down. Again.” 

 

“Jug, please…” She started and leaned to him, a hand on his, squeezing a little to make him look at her. Raising her eyebrows, she smiled softly to him. “It’s you we’re talking about. I believe that you’ll find some way out for whatever this is. Besides, you have Betty, you have your friends. You guys have done some pretty bad shits, so you can do this again.” Sitting up straight, she grabbed her burger to finish it.

 

“It’s complicated. A serpent thing.”

 

She felt something in her stomach, a sharp pain, and she knew that was because what he said.  _ A serpent thing _ . In silent, she tried to finish to eat, but then he was telling her everything. Every little details. How he’d made a deal with Penny Peabody, how the delivery ended up, and about her threats. His father was in the middle too, and Betty and Archie. Pretty much she could do anything to hurt them. At the end, he sighed, and then was back to his burger. 

 

“Before anything, you have to tell Betty.” Just like he did, she nodded to him to don’t stop her. “Don’t need to drag her into this, but she needs to know the truth. After all, before the race, you two were in a lack of conversation. Don’t do this again. You need her, so be honest and everything will find its place. You’ll see.” Was her only advice. She couldn’t tell much, because she was just in the middle of heaven and hell, but she was truthful and would be there for him and the others as much as they needed to. 

 

Thanking with a smirk, he changed the subject. Asked her about Sweet Pea, about their fight, and laughed when she told him about the punch. “He deserved it”, she said and he agreed. While finishing to eat, he asked what happened at school, and she told about Reggie, and they ended up comparing the two, making her think about them more than she intended to. 

 

A few hours later Jughead left to meet Betty and plan the whole thing for his dad next morning. He thanked her again, and she promised to not talk about what he told with anyone. Not much after that her father arrived home, and they shared a few things about the day before she call the night off and was upstairs to her room.

 

Opening her drawing-book, she ended up sleeping while trying to do something else with the spiral forms. Eventually she dreamed about serpents things, and what Sweet Pea was capable of.

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

He knew he had lost his day when, almost 2pm, the phone rang. Waking up with a groan, he reached it to take the call. “Yeah?” Sitting on the bed, he rubbed his eyes to scare away the sleepy haze.

 

“Be at the WW in one hour.” Jones’s voice was rough before hung up. Staring at the screen he took a deep breath, then threw away the phone under the covers to get a shower. The cold water was more effective than coffee, and he cursed Jughead for it.

 

Exactly one hour later he crossed the heavy doors to see a blonde northsider girl talking to Toni, and the beanie boy was with Forgarty and some other young serpents. He could sense something odd, then Toni waved to him before he nod and walk on Jughead’s direction. Taking his place on the couch, he sighed loudly, waiting for the orders.

 

“I’m here, what you want?”

 

“My father ‘is out of jail.” Jones started, and the young serpents gave him a loud salute. “Thanks, but he'll be here just for a celebration. He’s retiring, and that’s why Betty’s here. We’re throwing a party.” For a moment there was silence, but Sweet Pea frowned and stood up.

 

“What you need us to do?” 

 

In FP’s respect he would be satisfied to help. To be honest, he was dying to have something to do, and he could avoid his own thoughts. Toni’s words still crossing his mind, but now he would be able to forget that. From wednesday to friday he was busy enough by day and drunk enough by night do give a damn about anything else. 

 

But saturday was coming fast and one thing was certain: he couldn’t ignore her.

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

On saturday, she received a text from Toni, saying that she should meet her on the Southside High at 4pm, and then they would go shopping. The time with Toni was great, too ease to be around her. They spent the day store after store and talking about a lot of things. Toni was honest about her sexuality while they were looking for clothes. Of course Cameron was not there to judge, and thanked for her to be truthful. Besides, at that point, she already changed the dress a thousand times, so they laughed after the shopping was done.

 

Luckily, Toni’s uncle was too busy being drunk somewhere, so the two of them were alone to get ready. Cam took some time to text her father, saying that Toni would take her home by 11pm, and that she had some money to get a uber if needed. Calming him down after a few minutes, she sighed, and Toni said she was done. Turning around the chair to see the work in the mirror, she didn’t recognized the new version of herself. A new badass version.

 

Her hair was down in waves re-dyed in a neon blue, with some viking braids on the right side. The makeup was some metallic blue and black to match, and her lips were covered with some dark purple lipstick. She looked like - 

 

“A lioness in a snake nest.” The proud voice of Toni finished her thoughts, making Cameron blush a little. The two smiled at the reflection and stood up to get dress. 

 

She knew, deep down, that Toni was being so nice for two reasons: Jughead and Sweet Pea, but she never thought that she would cross her personal hell just by entering the room. “Need some help?” Toni’s voice died when her eyes were on Cameron’s body. 

 

Was nothing sexual, but she closed the door and frowned to the image she saw. The scar on her waist, down her left thigh, and across her belly to the otherside. Swallowing, she lifted her eyes and the scars were on Cam’s back too. Burnt marks, she knew that. Just for a few seconds, but enough to make her come closer. But the blue-haired girl was fast enough, finishing her dress and smiling over her shoulder to Toni.

 

“Walked through hell?” Toni pointed to her body, but Cameron didn’t say a thing. Shrugging, she dressed her jacket and saw Toni crossing her arms. “Sad story?” 

 

Letting out a deep sigh, was clear that Toni wouldn’t give up, so she looked at the girl all ready to the party. “Something like that.” She started, and sat on the bed to put on her over-the-knee boots. “We lost our house in a fire.” By the end, she stood up, and faced Toni, who was staring at her a bit sad. 

 

“Fuck. I’m sorry. Sweet Pea told me something about it after your fight.” 

 

“Look, I don’t want to go back there. At least not tonight. I promise I’ll told everything later.” Smiling now, Toni nodded back to her, and they were out in a second. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

The Whyte Wyrm was loud. Not only music, but voices. A crowd of older men in front of the stage, some others on the bar, and the young ones were reunited around the pool table. The office were on the superior floor, as much as a few private places. Not so used now but always available.

 

He was sitting on his favorite spot. Under the shadow of the low lights, he was alone on the couch, drinking his third beer. Anxious, nervous. Early in the afternoon Toni asked for a day off saying that she had some unfinished business. She assured Tall Boy that she would be back by 8pm, enough time to lead the bar and work for some extra money. But Sweet Pea knew what was that about, and for that his knee was bouncing while he was staring at the door.

 

“Hey man, you ok?” Fangs asked, trying to pulling him out of his personal space. Instead of answer, Sweet Pea stood up finishing his beer and walked to the bar, intending to have another. Fogarty called him two more times, then his voice was combined to the loud music.

 

“One more.” He asked and Ginger was looking at him a little concerned. But, by his mood, she wasn’t sure what to ask. She put the beer on the counter and he took a long sip without wait. His eyes gazed the clock on the wall above the bottles, and it was almost eight.  _ Maybe something happened… Or maybe she had given up. _

 

The doors suddenly were open, and the two came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like... a filler chapter, but still.  
> Sweet Pea will lead the next one! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

With a lot of curious eyes over them, Sweet Pea just grinned to himself while the two were walking by. Right in front of his eyes, and Cameron didn’t even turned her gaze to him. He felt that like a knife through his chest, but with a deep breath he would not allowed himself to feel like that. One more long sip on the bottle and he walked from the bar to follow them with a small distance between him and the twoo girls. 

 

Toni was in usual mood, fierce and funny, and Cameron was a bit shy until Toni introduce her. Ginger had already walked out of the bar, and Amber and Little B joined them to meet the blue-haired. He was a outsider now, feeling displaced as she gained attention and the only thing he could do was watch. Turning back to the pool table, he leaned against the table, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

 

“Wow, who’s Toni’s new friend?” He heard someone asking and assumed it was Fogarty to him.

 

“That’s Cameron Vaungh.” But he did not looked away from her. His dark eyes were glued on her form. She was a vision. Wearing a blue velvet dress and over-the-knee boots, she was looking like a true serpent. 

 

_ No… Not like that neither,  _  he thought, and grinned to himself. 

 

“ _ That’s _ the girl who punched you?” Fogarty was surprised, and with a long whistle he pulled away the stick and followed to meet her. Sweet Pea went blind with rage a second later.

 

He was so focused on her, and her leather jacket, her re-dyed neon-blue hair, and that fucking purple lipstick on her lips, that he didn’t saw the other guys. Besides Fogarty, there were two more. Cricket and Mike, and Sweet Pea felt a grunt stuck in his chest. What the fuck was that he was about to find out when he followed Fangs in her direction. 

 

Leaving the bottle empty on the first table he saw, Sweet Pea glanced to her, waiting to have a moment with her when Toni left. She was well set with the other girls, and Fogarty, for his personal pleasure, was the only one who gained a smile from her, the other ones were ignored after they said their names. Clenching his lips, he was trying to not laugh now, but seeing her smiling and having fun with the serpent girls almost made him lose his shit. 

 

_ What you gonna say to her? What she deserved to hear? _ He asked himself while walking to her. Putting a hand on Fogarty’s shoulder, he raised his eyebrows to the group well set with seven people around her. The girls, the ginger northsider guy and his girlfriend, Jughead and Fangs. Automatically, the faces were now turning to him. And she wasn’t smiling anymore.

 

Without anything to say, he thanked in silence for the doors being wide open now, letting in Alice and Betty Cooper. The attention was now for the two blondes, but just Jones and FP went to the Coopers. When back to the small group, he saw Cameron walking to the bar in completely silence. Fuck. He didn’t even said one fucking word! And then a light cleared his mind: if she wasn’t in the mood to talk to him, why she was there? Why then Toni told him to act like a man? She was still mad for sure, but he was hopeful that he could get another chance.  _ The bar, then. _

 

Tall Boy greeted him, and left the bar when he was coming by. Looking at Toni, she nodded to him in Cameron’s direction before serving him another beer. His fourth. A long sigh, and the northsider couple started to sing on the stage. ‘Mad World’ could be a good choice in every situation, and Cam was too focused on them to notice when he came close enough to even smell her perfume. So fucking good. And the neon lights made her look like shining in blue, and she was confident. 

 

“Are you trying to kill some of the older guys from heart attack?” His voice was down her ear, but she didn’t seem surprised. In fact, she only looked at him over her shoulder. 

“This is your best line? I’m disappointed.” And just like that her eyes were back to the stage.  _ Shit, _ he thought. That wouldn’t be easy.

 

Shaking his head, he assumed that she wouldn't be surprised. After their only fight, she made very clear that she wasn’t some aired-head party girl. Like most girls he was used to. So - what the fuck have she done to him? How could have she messed up his mind so bad, so fast? 

 

“I’m not hitting on you. But you look - Well, I’m speechless, I confess.” At that point he was more gentle as he speaks. The beer was a glory in that situation. And for a moment he thought he saw her smirk. But she couldn’t have a chance to answer. The voices were out, and the "boos" came from the audience. The serpents still waiting for a little show.

 

Not too late, the blonde came in.

 

The voices were down, and it seemed impossible to not look. All the eyes were on her, but he could see that Cameron was tense. Betty then started to take off her clothes, and the blue-haired girl stood up to get away from the crowd. That was fucked up. When he lowered his gaze, he saw Jones looking pissed, jealousy and furious, and the dance lasted longer than it should.

 

With a few awkward applause, Sweet Pea approached the pool table again, with no sign of Cameron, but Betty was out of the stage, and her mother quickly left the bar, leaving her behind. That was odd, and he frowned as FP’s took the micro to give a speech. He forgot about the stunning girl for a moment with everybody enjoying the fact that he was their leader again. Out of the stage, father and son had a brief talk, and Sweet Pea saw the Jones boy leaving to the parking lot looking like shit.

 

That was the opportunity to find Cameron again. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

That was horrible to watch, and after Sweet Pea seemed too much focused on a sixteen year old girl strip and dance on a pole, she made her way out of the bar. She was naive. Of course no one could imagine that Betty was about to do such thing, but that was too much to her own mind. His eyes glued on the stage, and she was about to throw up.

 

Taking deep breaths, it didn’t take that long to see Betty, all dressed up, in the parking lot, and Jughead was behind her in a moment later. She leaned against Toni’s bike, looking at the two talking about something. She assumed that was about the dance. That stupid thing on a fucking pole. What the hell was that she didn’t know, but Alice, Toni and the other girls seemed terrified while Betty was dancing. In that distance, she couldn’t hear them, but their faces were clear enough. Betty was crying, and Jughead was destroyed.

 

Walking to him, she grabbed Jughead's hand to make him look at her, and his eyes were already red. “Jug…”

 

“I told you, I fucked up everything.” His voice was sad and he was about to cry, she could sense that.

 

“Talk to me, please -”

 

“Please, go home.” But his eyes were lifted up to something. Or someone.

 

“I’ll drive her home.” The voice gave her chills, and she saw Jughead nodding to him before he make his way out just after he got on his bike. 

 

Controlling herself, she took a deep breath before turning around, and he was close. His arms crossed on his chest, and his eyes were deadly, staring at her, making her swallow hard. A true violent gang member. But the bruise was there, right in front of her, in his chin. “Ready to go?” He asked, but his concerned voice couldn’t match with his cold eyes.

 

On the other hand, she saw Betty alone, and didn’t even answered him while walked in her direction. The blonde girl was sobbing, devastated, and was no need to talk. She hugged her, holding Betty while she cried until she pulled away to take a deep breath.

 

“I’m gonna call an Uber and take you home.”  Cam said after a few minutes, smiling gently to the blonde, but Betty sighed, and nodded negatively to her. 

 

“No need to, Cam. I don’t wanna blow up your night too.” The she waved her head to Sweet Pea, standing still a few steps behind her. “Stay, and we’ll see each other on monday.” Betty said before turning back to the parking lot. Looking at her phone, she saw a car closer, and thought that Betty already asked for someone to pick her up. Waving for her, the blonde was gone in a briefly sec. 

 

“Ready now?” He was cold when closer, his arms still crossed, and he felt the thrill. That dangerous feeling of rage and sorrow. Or maybe something else…? 

 

Without looking at her until she turned to him, Cameron frowned and raised her eyes to his, copying his actions, crossing her arms too. He was so fucking tall. Even with the boots, she had to lift her face to stare him. 

 

“What makes you think that I want to go with you?” Without waiting for him, she walked away.  _ Too dangerous _ , she thought, while grabbing her phone to call a Uber to pick her up, the same way Betty did moments later. Toni was supposed to take her home, but she didn’t wanted to wait.

 

“I know you don’t want to, but I owe you this.” His voice was closer again, enough to gave her chills. With a sigh, she was thinking about what made her stop and turn to him. Was because of him so close again, or what he said? 

 

_ I owe you this.  _  For sure he did. 

 

Facing him, he was already in front of her. Too fucking close making her hold her breath. His perfume was something like cigarettes and a woody essence. So good. Was too hard to not lose her shit when she saw his dark hair in front of his shadow eyes. She almost lifted her hand to touch it.

 

_ Almost. _

 

“You don’t owe me anything. And if you do, I don’t want it.” Trying to be cold, her voice was a bit gasped, but she was walking away from him again, focused to go home asap.

 

“Fucking hell, Cameron!” The sound of her name in his angry voice made her sudden stop. Surprised, and without knowing what to do or say, she just waited for him, who was in front of her eyes again soon enough. The distance was barely nothing between them, and she was able to hear him grunt. “Could please let me do something nice for you?” His eyes were holding her while hanging the helmet for her, and Cameron putted his phone in her jacket’s pocket.

 

“Fine.” She was now a bit nervous and that was the only thing she could say. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

A few minutes later and Sweet Pea turned off the engine. Her arms were around him the whole time and he was able to feel her holding him tight. Her dress was to die for. And kill. He was aware of that mainly because she was so fucking close. That feeling was too good to let go easily. Just like her.

 

When he saw Cameron took the helmet off and look at him, he frozened. The icing-blue eyes on his, and she was quiet, holding the gaze for a while. Back to him the helmet, she was about to leave, and the only sound between their silence was the wind on the high trees.

 

“Cam…” He called her when she turned around to walk home. Softly, he was hoping that she could stay for a second. He needed to say that he was sorry, for everything. Without saying anything, she was looking at him. “I’m - I’m sorry. About what I did, what I said.” He started, afraid that she would leave, but instead she crossed her arms. “You’re right, I don’t know anything about you. But… I really want to.” Catching a break to wait for her answer, Cameron raised her eyebrows and came closer again.

 

Fearless.

 

“What do you want, Sweet Pea?” She asked lightly, and still holding his gaze. But by the discreet smile on her lips, he could see that she was now having fun with the moment.

 

“Fuck. Really?” He frowned, letting out a long sigh. She nodded, biting her bottom lip, catching his attention to that point. The purple lipstick making her lips look even more attractive to him. Swallowing to control his instincts, he lifted his eyes to hers again. “I want to know you. Properly this time. Satisfied?”

 

“Not at all.” She answered quickly, without even thought about it, and chuckled a little. “But you can call me in a day or two, and then… We’ll see.” Shrugging, she turned back home, and he watched her feeling lucky enough to smile.

 

“Hey, Cam!” He caught her attention, unable to let her go.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“One more thing!” Seeing her smile and nod, he grinned while running his fingers through his hair. Nervous. “I really not am the prince fucking charming!”

 

“Thank God! I prefer the Beast, anyway!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming to this fic, and soon more troubles!  
> I'm only posting again on friday, so I would love to know your opinions!   
> Leave your comment ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some darkness.  
> Some sweetness to make everything better.

Too early when her phone buzzed on monday morning, but was just the alarm clock. With a groan, she turned off, and sighed deeply, revolving under the warm blankets. She couldn’t sleep until almost 2am, and now she was too tired to go to school.

 

Was her birthday, and she wasn’t in the mood to face the world.

 

Just the night before Sweet Pea texted her, saying that he had a busy day, but he would call her later to see how he could make up to her.  _ Too good to be truth _ , she thought, but smiled anyhow, waiting for it, and when the clock turns midnight, she pulled away her phone, sinking in her own awake nightmares. Her anxiety was just as heavy as her weakness to face that day.

 

_ One year… _

 

Her right hand was down to her hips and under her shirt in a second, and her fingers were sliding through the scar. Closing her eyes, she felt a hard clench in her chest, making her eyes full with tears, and she cried alone as the rain was hitting the window in that melancholic morning.

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

The heavy bangs on the door woke him up. Shaking his head, Sweet Pea took a good look on his situation before he could remember where he was. In his trailer. After a busy sunday, helping to organize a christmas week for the southside kids, he got on his own place to get a good sleep. He slept in his jeans and flannel without even care with the cold weather.

 

“Shit.” He stood up and rubbed his eyes to look more presentable. His hair was a mess, and was too early in the morning anyway. He needed coffee. “I’m up, fucks sake!” Yelling, Sweet Pea reached the door to open it, then he saw Tall Boy. “What you want?”

 

“We need you. Now.”

 

With a deep sigh he run his fingers through his hair and nodded, waving for the old man. “Yeah, fine. Give me half an hour.” And without waiting for any answer, he shut the door and headed to the bathroom. A cold shower to wake, and about time he got on the bike to leave.

 

The Wyrm was full with gifts and Christmas decorations. Shining lights not quite matching with the neon, but was warm with the mount of people, talking about the time and place to make the delivery to the kids. Toni and Fangs were already there, making last minute wrapping with a few others. He nodded to them and walked to meet Tall Boy and FP.

 

“Sleeping beauty came!” FP said making the older one laugh. With a deep breath, he just grinned, without any particular funny mood, and crossed his arms on his chest. He was just waiting for orders. “Well, since you’re here, help with a few things here, okay?” That would be easy, so he nodded, and FP tapped his shoulder before he made his way to the office with Tall Boy.

 

Tired and with a mutter, he came closer to Toni and Fangs, sitting on the couch by the pool table. His head dropped to the backrest and he closed his eyes for just a second. The buzz on his phone was shut without him even look at it, he knew it was just the alarm. Too early.

 

“You look like you need a coffee.” A familiar voice came down his ears, and he smirked to it, but his eyes remained closed.

 

“Could you bring me some, Jane?” He asked, and the feminine laugh was deep, malicious, making him look at her.

 

“Anything you want.” She said, and walked away to the kitchen behind the bar. Her hips were moving slowly, like she was dancing for him. But, somehow, he wasn’t interested. So he reached his pocket and grabbed his phone.

 

**SP: Morning, princess. Any plans this week?**

 

By the time he thought he she was already at the school, so she couldn’t answer right away. Putting down his phone again, he looked at the place, and saw a few older serpents by the stage, focus in their own business.

 

“Here it is, Pea.” Jane said, and he lifted his eyes to her. She was holding a mug with hot coffee, fresh made, and smiling at him while biting his bottom lip. He didn’t buy it.

 

Standing up, he smiled at her, and nodded to the girl, taking the mug off her hand. “Thanks, Jane.” And walked away from her to came to Toni and Fangs. “What’s going on here today? It’s too early and even the older ones are here.” He asked, his voice down just for the two. They slowly turned their faces to look around, and he saw Toni shrugging. “Fangs.” His friend looked at him and sighed, lifting his hands.

 

“I’ve got nothing, Pea. I swear. But everybody is walking in eggshells after the party.” Fangs confessed, and Sweet Pea was trying to connect the dots. Closing his eyes for a second, he put down the mug half empty, and reached his phone.

 

“The snake charmer.” He said most to himself and rubbed his eyes again. Great, that would be just great.

 

The heavy doors were wide open now, and the Jones boy came in. Sweet Pea lifted his eyes to Jughead and watched the beanie boy look around, then he left his bag on the bar and came closer to the pool table. He was looking for his father, Sweet Pea knew, but wasn’t going to talk about anything. Instead, he quickly texted FP, saying that Jones III was in the Wyrm. 

 

Taking his mug again, and sat on one of the bar stools. Didn’t took too long to FP was down again, and making a hard time to Jughead be there. He was looking at a few things around, without really pay attention, all that family drama was none of his business, so he was just quiet waiting for his opportunity to leave. 

 

“Sweet Pea.”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“You’re coming with us.” FP said finally, and he just nodded before stands up and walk behind him. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

A few hours later she was fully awake. The weather was still cold enough to make her shake, but now she had to get out of the bed. Revolving herself under the covers, she found a little box on her side. On the side table was some money and a bottle of coffee, still hot. Her dad was there before he got to work, and then let her sleep.

 

The feeling of guilty was there again, and she reached the little box to look inside. Wrapped in some metallic blue and silver paper, she opened it taking her time. The last year was a mess. Since her mother had left she was used to not have a birthday party, or too much to celebrate. But last year was the worst. With everything going on, she never thought that her father was able to give her anything.

 

Then there was… Delicate and simple, the necklace was beautiful, and the pendant was a blue rose. Not some fancy jewelry, but something that she would love to wear anytime for sure. Putting her gift around her neck, she pulled away the blankets and stood up, grabbing her phone to text her dad, thanking him. She didn’t deserve, but he was stubborn, she knew.

 

Was almost four in the afternoon, and Sweet Pea had texted her four times.  _ Shit _ , she thought, but still didn’t answered him, just sent a “thank you” to her father, and headed to the shower. The warm water made her body tremble, and she closed her eyes trying to not think about her own demons. She promised herself that she wouldn’t do anything like that anymore. She had to keep her promise, and thinking about her darkness, about her mother, would break her again.

 

Half an hour later she was out, choosing to wear something cozy to stay at home, make dinner, and wait for her dad. With her pajamas pants on, warm socks, and some old hoodie, she sat on the bed again, taking her phone to look at the messages.

 

One in the morning. One at lunch. And the last one just before she wake up. What should she say? 

 

**CVaungh: Hi! Sorry, busy day. Talk tomorrow?**

 

Too simple, too boring, but couldn’t say anything else. Her guilty was too heavy, and think about Sweet Pea made her smile for just a second before the tears fill in her eyes again. What would he think about her past? About her madness? And her darkness? _ Shit _ . She never thought that she would meet someone like him. Wiping her eyes, he felt her phone vibrating, and the screen showed up her father’s number.

 

“Hi, dad. What you want for dinner?” She asked, trying to be happy with his call. Well, she was, but also too fucking anxious about the day. Sighing, she felt like she was about to sink in a deep and tired sleep.

 

“Hey, kiddo. I’ll be out in an hour. Meet me at Pop’s, right?” He said, his voice was joyful and happy. He was having a good day, and she chuckled at it. Pop’s could be good.

 

“One hour, don’t be late.” After she hung up, the shining screen had none messages unread, and she let out a sob. One hour before she could meet her dad at Pop’s and drink milkshakes. One hour to cry then. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

She sat on a empty booth, looking around to see that Pop’s was almost empty anyway. Sighing loudly she looked at her own hands, her fingers tapping the table slowly while waiting for the old man. God, she was a mess. Feeling like trash, she knew that she wasn’t looking good, like any normal seventeen year girl would look like. Or should look like.

 

Covering her face, she sobbed trying to not cry again. Wiping her silent tears, she lifted her eyes to the window, and saw that the rain was quiet now, but the day was still blue. Just like her. She soft sound of glass on the table interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to face Pop’s gentle smile to her. “On the house.” He said, and before she refuses, he just turned around to the kitchen.

 

Chocolate-mint milkshake. Her favorite. Taking a good sip, she saw the door being open, and her dad came in. Shaking the cold away, he took off his coat, to take his seat in front of her. “Started without me? Just because it’s your birthday.” He smiled, and she dropped her eyes to her hands again. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Squeezing lightly her right hand, she lifted her eyes again, watching him so worried about her.

 

“Nothing, dad. Just tired.” She lied, sighing and giving him a smile. Oddly, he buyed it, and smiled again to her before he could ask Pop’s to bring them some burgers and a large amount of fries. They were celebrating.

 

By the end of the dinner, she was feeling a little better while seeing her father talking so lively about his new job. He was inspired, and had already three more students to take particular classes with him. That was good news, too good, and they shared a large piece of chocolate cake before he stood up. “Want anything else?”

 

Cameron thought for one moment, and smirked to him. “Another piece of cake, to go.” She confessed, and he nodded to her. Sudden his eyes were looking something through the window, and he smiled before walk to Pop’s to pay for the dinner. Curious enough she followed his gaze, and saw two bikes parked outside.

 

She stood up in completely silent walked out in a minute, her father following her with his eyes, and a guilty smile on his face. Of course, she didn’t saw that. Toni came closer first, her arms wide open, and the hug was friendly, comfortable. Cameron hugged her back, but her eyes were staring at someone else. “Happy birthday, blue.” Toni said, and they looked at each other smiling gently. Cameron was about to break in a million pieces when they pulled away. 

 

The pink-haired girl walked to Pop’s, and her own body made her way to him. “What? - How do you? - What??” She asked and Sweet Pea smirked at her. God, her heart was beating too fast. He was smiling at her, and she just said two words to him all day. She was avoiding him.

 

Leaned against the bike, he had her arms crossed before she came closer. She thought she was in a safe distance, but he just pulled down her arms and took a step in her direction. Too fast, he raised his hands to put them on her waist, pulling her closer. “Happy birthday, princess.” Ignoring her questions, Sweet Pea held her against him, tight, as he kissed her forehead.

 

His body was warm under the cold leather. Familiar like a warm bed in a cold fall sunday. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest, feeling him just breathe. Raising her hands, she sighed while pulling them away for a second to look at him, and her arms were around his neck. Her right hand touched his hair, uncovering his eyes, making her smile. “How did you find out?” She asked, sinking in the darkness of his eyes. 

 

“Well… Someone told me that you needed a new start”. His words made her look to the diner again, her father watching them both. Asking for a minute, she walked to her father, and he smiled to her with kindness.

 

He already knew what she was about to say, so he just held her, and pulled away quickly to look at her eyes full of tears. “It’s school night, be home soon”. She heard him say, and then he got in the car to leave.

 

The sound of the alive engine made her turn around, and she saw Sweet Pea offering her the helmet. Just like the day of the race, but now he was smiling. “Hop on.” And without even blinking, she put the helmet to hold him tight, and let him lead the way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a fluff mood, sorry!   
> But this is lovely, I confess.   
> Next chapter: all SP.  
> Hope you all enjoy ♥


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Pea leaded them by the highway ‘till they ended up by the cliff. They could see almost everything, the city lights so beautiful up there. Getting off the bike, he saw Cameron walk by the edge, watching quietly the city below them. Even with the jacket she shuddered, so he came closer, an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his body. 

 

“Something is wrong.” He said after a few minutes in silence, and dropped his eyes to look at her. Her arms were crossed, and she sighed deeply. With a smirk, Cameron turned to him, and he felt her arms around his waist. “Tell me.” She remained in silent, but with her he could be patient. 

 

“It’s just… I had a rough year, Sweet Pea. Really rough.” Her voice was soft, but cold. He knew that, she’d already told him that, but without details. And he was truly interested to know the rest. Opening his mouth to ask about what happened, she cut her thoughts by lifting her icing-blue eyes to him. “But I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.” She smiled to him, with a bit sadness in her beautiful eyes, making him nod. 

 

Pulling her closer, he cupped her face with his free hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb, holding her gaze, while trying to control himself to do nothing wrong. Last time he ended up with a bruise on his chin. “Sure, princess.” He said after a moment, and kissed her forehead. Taking a deep breath he thought about what Jughead told him. A simple detail. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

Early that day, he ended his delivery with FP and headed to school, but he didn’t cared to pay attention in any class. Joining the serpent’s table at lunch, he sat next to Fangs, in front of Jughead and Toni. They were talking about something he couldn’t catch up, his mind was away. The Snake Charmer was surprised to see him in FP’s mission, and he wasn’t happy about that, so he was thinking in a way to not face her again.

 

“Earth to Sweet Pea!” Toni snapped her fingers, making him look at her and frown. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?” She asked a bit concerned, but pissed ‘cause he wasn’t listening to her. Or to anyone there, actually.

 

“Nothing.” He said with a grunt, and stood up. Maybe he could just go back to his trailer, and sleep the rest of the day. “I’m out.” And grabbing his things, he made his way to the parking lot. Before he could reach the doors, someone was calling his name, then he saw Jones boy behind him.

 

“I’ve got something for you, man.” 

 

While walking to Sweet Pea’s bike, Jughead said that Cameron’s father got his number, and called to ask for something. It was her birthday, and no one knew that, she haven't told anyone. She was alone at home, dealing with many things. He needed help to make her forget a few things and heal some wounds. Sweet Pea quickly thanked, and got on his bike to leave.

 

She still was a mystery to him, but he could offer something to help her clear her thoughts. So, hours later, and with a plan in mind, he headed to Pop’s, finding the blue-haired girl with her dad, and then leaded her to the best place in town. His favorite view.

 

“I almost forgot.” Pulling her away gently, he opened his jacket to grab something. “I thought this could be useful in the future.” He said, and with a grin he offered a pair of leather gloves. When she took them off his hand, she was smiling at him, and he could see her blushing.

 

“You didn’t have to…” But she wore the gloves, fitting perfectly in her hands. “But useful for what?” Her eyes were up to his again, and he waited for a moment, holding her gaze to enjoy his new favorite view, her beautiful icing eyes that could freeze his soul. He would be happy with that.

 

“Well…” Starting, he looked at his bike, his arms surrounding her waist now, making her stay close, in front of him. “Would you like to learn to ride?” With a chuckle he caught her surprised, her eyes wide open now while she wasn’t able to respond. “And…?”

 

Her arms were around his neck and she had to stand on tiptoe to reach his face. She kissed his cheek gently, pulling away to look at him. “Yes! Of course! When do we start?” She was smiling wildly now, making him chuckle, content with her reaction.

 

“Wednesday after school. And we go to Pop’s then. Deal?”

 

She nodded, and was on her tiptoe again to give him another kiss. But this time he lifted her off the ground, making her laugh. That sound was like music to him. His eyes met hers, holding each other’s gaze, and was Cameron who leaned to him, touching his lips with hers. 

 

\----------------- x ----------------- 

 

Spending the tuesday texting her, he could miss her a bit. But the morning of wednesday came with a cold sunlight, waking him up from Fangs’s couch. “Come on, man. I don’t wanna be late and fail biology.” He heard his friend complain and grunting he stood up to rub his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Fangs. Toni can help you, you know that.” But Fogarty just stared him with fury in his dark eyes. “Fine. I’ll grab my things at the trailer and meet you there later.” He agreed, and got on his jacket to leave with Fangs. Rushing Sweet Pea was the worst thing he could do, but they arrived Southside High in time for the first period.

 

Just in time to catch up with Toni, Fangs sat next to her to ask for help. Of course, he thought, and crossed his arms over the table to rest his head on his arms. He didn’t minded to sleep, he felt like he needed it, and he never got in trouble to miss a few classes. He could pay for them later, after all. So he closed his eyes, and no one would dare to disturb him. 

 

The bell rang, waking him up two hours later, and his two closest friends were up to go to next class. Oddly Jughead had missed the first two times, and Sweet Pea stood up to follow the other ones. The buzz on his phone caught him surprised, making him stop in front of his locker to see the two messages unread. One from Cameron, saying “good morning”, and the other from Jones boy. Lifting his eyes, he saw Toni and Fangs staring at him with their phones in hands too.

 

**JonesIII: Reunion at three behind school.**

 

_ This is not good, he thought. _

 

During the rest of school day, he and a few other young serpents were trying to find out what Jughead wanted to talk about. So together they headed to behind the building, to see that Jones was already there. The trashcan lit, and everybody was taking their places. Sweet Pea and Fangs sat at the couch, the others around Jones, and Toni across the small field, leaned against her motorcycle.

 

The talk was sharp, and quickly. Jones had a plan to end with Penny’s reign of horror, and even knowing that she helped him and a few serpents more, he knew that she was dangerous and treacherous.

 

“No serpent stands alone.” He ended up saying, and stood up to be followed by the rest of the young ones there. They were about to show strength in union. 

 

So when they separate, everyone made their way, knowing that in a couple hours they had to meet again in the same place. Jones asked Sweet Pea in person to get a few things. A list was handed to him before he leaves, certifying the other boy that he would accomplish the task. Some masks in the Wyrm, a crowbar, and something to cover her face.

 

The cold weather helped them, and was about seven o'clock when he saw the others on the small field. The sun was already down, no one around, and the southsiders on their houses. No Ghoulies were the biggest luck, and Jones leaded them to the meeting point. FP was supposed to arrive in a ew minutes, so they had to be quickly enough.

“I’ll be there first. When she gets distracted you guys show up to surrender her. She’ll not be scared, but definitely she’ll be surprised. Fast and clean, and we’ll meet at Greendale border.” Jones said secure of the plan. She was alone, so everyone nodded to him, putting the masks while he walk to the door to break the lock. 

 

Hidden in the dark, they just listened the low voices. Together, they walked in unison, trying to not make any other sound. One by one, quickly they all were behind Jughead, looking at a laughing Penny with a mount of drugs. That shit was big, and FP was supposed to delivery everything, from time to time.

 

When the order was give, Sweet Pea was the first to come closer to her, putting a black bag on her head, preventing her from seeing where they would go. Her hands were tied to, and she was shaking to get rid off who the hell was holding her. Uselessly, of course. A loud noise came from the truck when she was pushed, then they all followed to their last destination.

 

On his bike, taking off the mask, Sweet Pea saw his hands shaking. Fuck. He never felt that way, but no serpent could show cowardice. Besides, he had a reputation to keep. Giving life to his motorcycle, he was the last one to leave the old shed where they got Penny as hostage. 

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

He never saw someone do that kind of thing. Of course he got in fights before, he had threatened some people, including Andrews, but seeing Jughead taking off Penny’s tattoo was something else. Not terrifying, but not pleasant too. Turning off the engine when parked at the trailer, he grabbed his phone, already passing ten o’clock. But everything was down the drain when he saw the messages.

 

Cameron just texted him two times. One asking where he was. And the second one saying that she was waiting for that.

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ He forgot to say that he was busy, and was Jughead’s fault. But, at least, the mission was complete, and Penny was out of town for good. Riverdale and the Southside were free from her. He came in the trailer, and dialed her number, but she wasn’t picking up. With a deep sigh, he fell on the couch, and waited one last time to leave a voicemail.

 

“Hey, princess, it’s me.” He started, but sudden he had lost his words. Finished the call and took a deep breath. Dialed again. Voicemail. “Sorry for today, princess, but I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, it’s my priority.” And then he hung up. Without getting up of the couch he feel asleep while waiting for her answer, but she gave him nothing. Not even a single text. 

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

The phone was vibrating on the coffee table in front of the couch. In front of him. The loud noise was annoying, and he raised his hand to catch it, but ended up falling on the ground. “Fuck.” He said to himself before reach the phone and see that was Fangs. “What you want?”

 

“Where are you, man? Are you okay?”

 

“What time is it?” Ignoring the questions, he asked Fangs while standing up to go to the bathroom. He needed a shower after the night they had.

 

“It’s almost three. And you’ve missed some pretty fucking news, SP!”  _ Some pretty fucking news, hun? But was almost three?, fuck _ , he thought.

 

“Sorry, man. Talk to you later, okay?” And before he could listen Fangs complaining about whatever he headed the shower to be ready before she could get home. Cameron didn’t answered him this morning too, but he wasn’t surprised about that. That’s why he was out of the trailer minutes later, wearing black jeans, combat boots, and his favorite Metallica shirt and a black/grey flannel. With his jacket on his shoulders, he got on his bike and left to Riverdale High. 

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

Sometime later, he was leaning against the motorcycle, her helmet in his right hand, and his eyes were watching a northsider crowd leaving the building. Some rich kids stared him with confusion, fear, anger and mistrust. He had get used to it, so he was too chill to give a fuck about the ugly looks. He was waiting for her and her beautiful neon blue hair to show up when crossing the big doors.

 

_ And there she was. _

 

With denim skirt, black stockings and boots, she was wearing navy blue turtleneck sweater and her jacket. Her hands covered in black leather too. He grinned with the vision, and stood up straight to be in her sight. Cameron was talking to someone, and before she could down the stairs, some jock stopped her. Dark hair and a bulldog jacket, for sure one of the football guys, and she was visibly uncomfortable with his talk.

 

She wasn't buying anything, but rolling her eyes to him. Sweet Pea could see her because he was coming closer to them. Pure instinct, her body like a magnet to his. With a few steps, he was closer enough to hear the cocky voice, and he was almost leaning to her, touching her arm. “Come on, Cams. Just say yes and this could be all yours.” As the guy talked, she grimaced to him. 

 

“She’s not interested.” His voice was severe, making her look up at him. That icing-blue eyes with a spicy sparkle. She was angry, he was sure about that. But her sudden smirk made him grin.

 

“And what the hell are you, southsider, doing here? No drugs to deliver today?” The jerk was talking to him, turning around to face Sweet Pea. Again, he was used to this shit, so he could ignore him to hold her gaze.

 

“Ready to go, princess?” He asked her, and she glanced at the northsider to laugh a little. He frowned to them, and turned to her again, taking her arm before she could step away from him to get closer to Sweet Pea. For that, he turned to the other guy.

 

“Realy, Cams? No. You can’t.” 

 

Before he could do anything, like control himself, he saw the fingers around her wrist, and how she was trying to get rid of him. Sweet Pea’s hands were pulling the collar of his jacket, making the other stumble while looking into his dark eyes. “Let. Her. Go.” He said just once, and quickly enough he pushed the guy away to reach her, his right hand pulling her closer by her waist. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, Pea. I’m good. Let’s go.” She said, her shining eyes into his, making him take her hand gently to lead them to his bike. Without needing a word, he got on first, and she promptly placed her arms around his waist after put on the helmet to hold him tight. “And you said you’re not prince charming, hun?”

 

Looking at her over his shoulder he grunted and turned on the engine. “I’m the Beast.” He said at least, making her laugh and headed them to their spot on the top of the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rough weekend, so I hope you all enjoy this. ♥  
> Jealousy Sweet Pea makes me scream!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lovely, and a bit slow burn. ♥

She was still mad at him, but Reggie Mantle was already a problem to her nerves. Since last week, when he was a completely idiot in front of the whole cafeteria, Reggie was trying to convince her to go out with him. For her own “lucky”, she was also upset with the fact that Sweet Pea hadn’t answered her the night before, leaving her waiting for him after school for some time.

 

When he then showed up she was indeed surprised, after all, he hated northsiders, and she wasn’t expecting to see him there, even after the unanswered voicemail. Besides, she couldn’t avoid the relief when he practically saved her from Mantle. Although she felt vulnerable around him, she was happy.

 

His voice when turned the engine on made her grin, and he shuddered by the sound, leading them by the empty roads. A few minutes of silence was enough to give a chance to put her thoughts in a straight line. Her mind was a mess while he drove fast, making her hold him tighter. His smell was good, the same cheap cologne and cigarettes, and his body was warm under her hands, her fingers pinning his shirt while she admired the serpent patch on the back of his jacket.

 

 _Why he care about me? Why he would make all the way up to north side, to Riverdale High, just to see me? Why he reacted like that to Reggie?_ With a deep sigh she loosened the clutch on the fabric and pulled away from him a little. Sudden he stopped.

 

The engine was off, and she took off the helmet to walk away from him, putting some distance between them. Sweet Pea climbed off the motorcycle, but just to lean against it, and crossed his arms on his chest to look at her, holding her stare in silence. With her backpack on the ground, and the helmet on it, she did the same thing, crossing her arms too. His face was inexpressive as she tried to read it.

 

“Why?”

  
  
“Why what?” He answered quickly, his voice calm and down.

 

Did she really joked about him not being the prince charming minutes before? He really answered with a grunt before he say he was the Beast?

 

The air was colder now.

 

Sighing, she looked at her own boots, kicking some rocks, seeking to find her words. “Why did you go there?” She was trying to be chill, her voice as impassive as his. But she wasn’t looking at him anymore.

 

Sweet Pea took some time staring at Cameron, thinking. She was upset, hurt, and he could understand that. What he couldn’t see was the point of that question. He thought that he had made everything clear after the party, when he told her that he wanted to know her. So he remained in silence until the blue-haired girl lift her eyes again, waiting for his answer. “What you want me to say?” He asked, lowering his eyebrows, so confused as she, and Cameron looked away again, muttering something.

 

“I wanna know why, Sweet Pea…” She was soft, but he was losing his mind.

 

“Why what, Cameron?”

 

“Why me? Why are you even here? Why do you care? ‘Cause I’m not a southsider, tough and everything. And neither a northsider too, some girly princess, trying to be rebel like some Sandy Olsson!” She exploded, the torn words coming out of her mouth as he watched her look like herself again. Powerfull. She couldn’t see herself the same way he could, even more now. The thought made him smirk. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You.” He answered right away, making her frown and cross her arms again. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the bike, lowering his arms to put his hands on his pockets. “You just answered your own questions.” Those words just made her look even more confused, like she was hearing herself to find some connection. Sweet Pea grinned, coming closer to her. “You’re not north or southsider. You’re completely different, a mystery -” He started, walking to her, while she watched he explain. “and I really want to uncover you.” Face to face now, her gaze on his, and his hands on her waist, pulling her to him, making Cameron rest her hands on his chest. “All of you.” Leaning to her, his last words made him smirk, seeing in her eyes that same spicy sparkle again, taking a low grunt from him.

 

She was out of breath as he spoke, every word like a caress on her skin, but his hands were still pulling her by her waist. Her touch on his chest was bold, her nails sliding on his shirt, and she didn’t even noticed that. But God knows that she wanted him. She wanted to be uncover, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be kissed, so that was what she did.

 

Pressing her body against Sweet Pea’s, she was tiptoe, her fingers on the back of his neck, pulling him. She couldn’t respond with words, so she pressed her lips on his again, but no gently this time. When she felt him clutching her waist she slid her right hand up tugging on his hair as her tongue slips on his lips, teasing him, making him groan. Was pure reflection guiding her, and she felt his body tremble, his fingers holding her tight. He then opened his mouth to slid his tongue to hers, tasting her. Sweet as honey, and vicious like a drug.

 

Pulling her closer, he leaned a bit more, lowering his hands to her thighs, and in one second she put her legs around him. She didn’t even felt her denim skirt going up, revealing more of her stockings. But she wasn’t giving a shit, in fact, now cupping his face, she deepened the kiss, their lips connected as made for each other. She was gasping for air, but like she was drowning in him, vividly and fervently. She sure never felt that way for anyone. Her body on fire, her heart pounding on her chest, but she couldn’t stop.

 

As Sweet Pea walked back to his motorcycle, he only responded to her actions. Just after they were seated again, she was in front of him, between his warm body and the handlebar, with his hands gripping her again. One in her low back, the other under her neon blue hair. Her legs over his, and her hips gently pressing him. She was hot under the jacket and her navy sweater, he could feel that, and he was dying to touch her.

 

Grabbing her bottom lip, he tugged it, teasing her with a slow suck before letting her go, hearing her soft moan that made him hard, and uncomfortable to have her hips rubbing against his. Grunting, he took his hand from her hair to her face, lifting her chin to free her neck. The beautiful pale skin in the soft light of a cold winter sun inviting him to left a trace of tender kisses, and he sucked the point above her pulse, making her jump and press her breasts on his chest while tugging his hair.

 

Instinctively, his hand was under her sweater and he felt her body shake widely. For his surprise, she gently pressed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, her eyes searching for his gaze. Cameron was catching her breath, or trying to, and Sweet Pea could see how seductive her icing-blue eyes and lips were after the lust moment.

 

“Something’s wrong, princess?” He asked, a bit nervous, with his thumb caressing her skin. Smooth and heated. Sweet Pea was so focused on her blushed cheeks that he didn’t even noticed something different as he touched her. Or - He lowered her eyebrows to her.

 

“No, nothing, Pea… It’s just…” With a discreet move, she pulled his hand away, her fingers between his, her thumb gently touching his palm. She felt her face warm up and looked away, breaking the eye-to-eye moment. “I’m new at… This.” That wasn’t a entire lie, but, most of all, she was hiding her scars, too much afraid about what he would say, what he would thought about her damaged image. She sighed deeply, sinking in her darkest fears.

 

But Sweet Pea made her look at him again, his hand on her chin, and his dark eyes tracing her expression as he cupped her face. With a smirk on his lips, he leaned again to her, rubbing his lips against hers, and back to her jawline up to her ear, making her shake and take a deep breath. “I’ll not do anything that you don’t want me to, princess.”

 

She knew then that she was walking in a highway straight to hell.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

Cameron was back home by seven o’clock. Sweet Pea couldn’t let her go without a few more kisses, and he indeed teached her some things on his bike. They ended up finding that private lessons could lead to bold touches, lust smiles, and more lips together. She was still insecure about all that thing, but Sweet Pea was surprisingly respectful with her, taking her home after her father texted to see where the hell she was.

 

“Saturday, movie night. What do you think?” He asked her when she got off the motorcycle, givin him back the helmet, and smile, a playful hand on her waist.

 

Cameron got her bag and hanged it on her shoulder before rest her hand on his chest to play with his jacket. “Well, if you indeed come to pick me up, I’m in.” She teased and laughed a little, taking a little grin from him. He didn’t answered, just pulled her closer to give her a quick kiss on her soft lips and winked to her. Her knees were shaking when she walked away, heading to home.

 

“Dad! I’m home!” Her announce was loud enough to her father could listen whenever he was, and she entered the kitchen. She was starving. Opening the fridge, she saw some quickly meals to make, and some cold chinese from the night before. Good, she thought, and choosed the chinese. Closing the door again, she saw her father leaning against the kitchen corner, his arms crossed on his chest, and she freezed. “Oh, shoot! My God, dad. You wanna kill me?” Taking a deep breath, she took a seat on the table to eat her cold meal.

 

“Where were you?” He asked with a serious voice, making her look at him with lifted eyebrows.

 

“I was… with Jughead?” She was a horrible liar, but she was joking now, even with him looking at her like he was about to kill someone. “Okay, I was with Sweet Pea. And yes, everybody calls him like that.”

 

Before she could stands up, he lifted her eyebrows to her. “You have a boyfriend now?”

 

“God, no! That’s not it, dad.”

 

“So what? He’s just… fooling around with you?” Better be clear, he thought, and Cameron made some funny face, blushing, and he tried to not laugh.

 

“Oh my sweet Scribe Virgin! I can’t believe you asked me that! I’m not gonna answer you, dad.” She was hiding her face now, trying to control herself to not run upstairs and hide herself from him for a couple days. But she felt his hands on her wrists, uncovering her eyes to met his.

 

“Look, kiddo. I’m worried. We’re new in town, so… I’m taking care of you. You know what happened the last time that I wasn’t - “

 

“I know, dad. And I’m not taking risks about… that. Trust me, we’re not going through hell again.” Her hands were shaking now, and she hated that conversation, that specific topic, but she could understand him, and his concern.

 

With a nod and a smile, he let her go, and Cameron took her little box with noodles to the living room. They were quiet, and not even a word was said about that or about her thing with Sweet Pea. That was the first night in six months that she had a nightmare with her body on flames.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

On friday, Sweet Pea helped Fangs with their delivery. Christmas was exactly on monday, but the Wyrm was full of gifts for the kids, so they anticipated the event. Southside was closed, and his day passed like a fly. Cold and quickly, he ended up his night on Fangs couch, planning to wake up early to do his things, get back to the trailer, and meet Cameron to take her to the Bijou.

 

The following saturday was busy enough, but he made everything in time. About four in the afternoon, the weather was really cold, and he texted Cameron to ask what she wanted to watch. She knew about some Christmas movies, but she wasn’t in the mood. _So, nothing at the Bijou_ , he thought, and didn’t answered her before he could get any idea what to do. Jughead came to his mind.

 

A few minutes later, he knock on Jones’s trailer in Sunnyside Park, thinking that the beanie boy could be at home. SP had been on the Wyrm, but just Toni was working there with some of the other girls, and Fangs was trying to win some pool game. No Jones at the bar, even FP was out. With a second knock, he heard a few steps, and Jughead opened the door, surprised to see Sweet Pea.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Nice to see you too, Jones.” He said teasing the boy who rolled his eyes to the tall one. Seeing him crossing his arms, Sweet Pea though that he could manage that. After all, he was about to do something nice to his friend. “So, I planned to take Cameron to the Bijou, but there wasn’t any good movies, and you know about this shit, and about what she may like -”

 

Jughead chuckled like he was having fun about SP’s situation, after all he had a reputation with girls. Sweet Pea just lowered his eyebrows, shutting his face. “And you’re asking my help to get some girl? That’s new. I have to tell this to Toni and Fangs.” Yeah, Jones was definitely having fun, making Sweet Pea sigh in frustration.

 

“Look, she's your friend, and yes I need your help. But just because she don’t deserve the fuckboy treatment, and you have some sort of ‘dating experience’.”

 

“So you guys are dating now?”

 

That question made his eyes open widely. “No… It’s just… She’s not…”

 

“Okay, okay. Don’t think too much, that might hurt. Tell me what you need.”

 

Closing his mouth, he ignored Jughead’s words to offend him, and said that he planned to have a movie night with Cameron. After the gauntlet, they became closer. Not exactly friends, not yet, at least, but enough to have a hand to help each other in times of need, like that time, even with Sweet Pea too much annoyed by Jughead pissing him off.

 

They took about an hour to decide everything, and Sweet Pea left the trailer holding some movies that she would enjoy. Jones told him a lot about her preferences, making him think about what they had in common. She was not the “romance” type of girl, instead she would choose some Stephen King kind of movie or some classic/cult gothic horror. Cameron had a crush in Tim Burton and Guillermo Del Toro, and could talk for hours about the 80’s movies. He was not surprised, but not disappointed at all.

 

After getting into his own trailer, he saw the mess. Shit, he forgot about that, and took sometime to get everything in their places. Finishing his quick work, he took a shower and thought about their talk on the quarry. Reminding her in that denim skirt, her legs around him, and her hips against his, made him hard again, his hand pressed against his arousal now, when he tried to gain some control of himself. Maybe if he just -

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

He turned down the motorcycle, and a light in the first floor was off. Her bedroom maybe? He took the helmet to wait for her, and it didn’t take more than just a minute to Cameron shows up in the front door, waving for her father. The old man looked at him, nodding, and Sweet Pea freezed for a second before nodding back.

 

“You came!” Cameron’s sweet voice woke him up, making him turn to her to see how beautiful she was, even with an casual outfit. Combat boots, dark jeans and just a black v-neck shirt with a silver skull on it, and her leather jacket. She leaned to him, resting her hands on his shoulder, and he put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Her perfume was like lavander and her hair down in long waves on her back.

 

He kissed her lips softly, pulling back to look at her and smile with her words teasing him. “I wouldn’t like to get punched to make you wait a second time.” Without letting her answer, he leaned to her again, grabbing her bottom lip gently between his teeth, just to make her sigh. What she did. “Hop on, princess.” And with a smirk on her lips, she put on the helmet and took her seat behind him, pulling her arms around his torso.

 

The weather made her hold him tight, protecting herself from the cold breeze as he was fast enough to take them both to his trailer in short time. After he turn off the engine, Cameron got off the bike and took off the helmet too, lowering her eyebrows to him, but smiling confused. “You live here?” Her question was light and he felt that, like she was surprised, but not in a bad way.

 

He followed her, resting his hand on her low back while walking together to the trailer. “Well… Not exactly.” His eyes met hers and he smiled at her. Frowning again, they reached the stairs, and he opened the door to her. Already inside, he saw her looking around, and he took of the jacket to hang it behind the door. “According to legal orders, I’m living with a temporary family before I can take care of my own. But _this place_ is my real home.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he saw her back to him, her hands sliding on his arms softly.

 

“It’s cozy, I liked it.” She said, smiling at him, biting her bottom lip, thinking about his family. He lowered his hands and put an arm around her waist, the other hand cupped her face to lean against her. Cameron was faster, and in her tiptoe, she pressed her lips on his, gently and quickly, smiling again when pulling away from him.

 

“Glad that you liked it. Come on in, take sit. I have a surprise for you.”

 

“A surprise?”

 

He only nodded to her, pulling her by her hand, leading her to the couch. The living room was small, like she said, cozy and inside the trailer was warm. She took off the jacket and her gloves, leaving them on the couch as she sat up, revealing her slim and pale arms. He couldn’t remember one time that she wasn’t wearing her jacket when she took her place comfortably. Still looking around, Cameron thought that the place was well set, a kitchen in front of them, and a small hallway leading to the bedroom, she thought. Small and charming, a trailer to his own.

 

“Make yourself at home.” And turning around, he made his way back to the kitchen, Cameron following him with her curious eyes. With nothing good at home, after talked to Jones, Sweet Pea made a effort to buy a few things. Some goodies to eat, something to drink. With everything in his hands, he walked back to the living room, putting popcorn, a few sweets and the soda on the coffee table in front of her. “Now, I confess I’ve made some research…” Sitting right next to her, he lifted his arm to put on the backrest.

 

“Research?” She asked, curious again, raising her eyebrows to him. He smirked at her, and turned the TV on. The sound made her look at the screen, and one of her favorite movies was playing. Hellboy. An obvious choice, but she smiled at him, genuinely happy. “How do you - ?”

 

“I’ve made my research!” He wouldn’t explain how or why, and she laughed at him like she didn’t care at all too. Resting his arm on her shoulder now, he pulled her closer, and Cameron rested her head in his chest, an arm on his waist and she had indeed made herself at home, taking off her boots, remaining with just her white socks on.

 

She stood in silence for awhile, and Sweet Pea thought that she was just enjoying the movie. But sudden he heard her sigh, and lowered his eyes, trying to look at her icing-blue ones. “Something's wrong?”

 

Cameron lifted her eyes, and nodded to him, but didn’t took her sight away from him, making him frown. She smiled at his reaction, biting her bottom lip again. She was thinking, seeking for the right words.

 

“Why do you live with a temporary family?”

 

That question made him swallow hard. Just Toni and Fangs knew about that, and he never thought that anyone would care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea background coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn, baby, burn.

Her eyes were locked on his face, watching his expression. The movie was playing, but she wasn’t paying attention to it. Her mind was far away. She thought about his family, and why he’s so alone. But his reaction was nothing like she could’ve imagined.

 

Sweet Pea was quiet now, looking through her. She immediately regretted her question, pulling away from him as her smile faded. A hand on his chest, and Cameron felt like she was an intruder now.

 

“I’m sorry; you don’t have to answer that.” She looked away, her hands on her lap, and she was watching her fingers clenching.

 

They remained in silence, but she didn’t saw that Sweet Pea was now staring at her. He was thinking about what and how to tell her his things, and why she was sudden interested on that. Cameron turned to him to meet his eyes, but her face was concerned, then she stood up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Home.”

 

“Why?”

 

He reached her, catching her forearm to make her turn to him again. She was already with a hand on the doorknob. Her icing-blue eyes were cold and she looked disappointed before turn down her blushed face. Putting a hand on her waist to pull her closer, Sweet Pea pinched her chin, lifting her eyes up.

 

“Do you really wanna know about it?” Sweet Pea asked, smiling at her, and Cameron lowered her eyebrows to him.

 

“Of course I do, Pea. I wanna know you too.” Her hands were on his shoulders now, making him put his arms around her. “Uncover you.” Stealing his words, she smirked, biting her bottom lip, and Sweet Pea grinned, lowering to touch her lips softly.

 

“Fine, you won. Come here then.” Grabbing her hand, he pulled Cameron to the couch again, but instead to letting her sit beside him, SP made her sit on his lap, his arms around her to steal one more kiss.

 

Cameron smiled, but pushed him by his shoulders, looking at him with lifted eyebrows. “If you tell me, I let you kiss me. I promise.” She teased, making him grunt. Pulling her body, he kissed her neck before meeting her eyes again. She was blushing.

 

“So… I had a rough childhood. Toni and Fangs are my friends since ten, and just with eight I’ve lost my mother.” He started, and Cameron was quiet, listening, while her fingers were gently caressing the back of his neck. “See, my father left when I was four, leaving me, my mother, and the serpents behind. My mom was a serpent too, doing some shit jobs to put some food on the table. When I turned eight she was so deep in drugs and alcohol that her OD was the end.” Sweet Pea was looking at the coffee table, but his hands, were sliding through her thighs. “Since her death I’ve dealt with some shit families, and this last one has me since I’ve twelve. They’re not bad, but I’ve decide that I was joining the serpents with fourteen years old, Fangs and Toni with me. They took care of us, and I still have my first jacket.” With a deep breath, he lifted his eyes again, and Cameron was looking at him with the most beautiful shining blue eyes.

 

“And this trailer… Why is this your home?” She asked after a brief second, trying to not lean in his direction to kiss his plump lips.

 

“I’ve lived here my entire life, literally. I used to run away from the other families, and I was always here in my free time.” He smiled now, remembering the past days of his childhood. “After joining the serpents, I’ve got some jobs to make some money. Then I bought the trailer to live here after my eighteenth birthday.” Holding her gaze, he rested his body against the backrest of the couch, watching Cameron sliding her fingers through his chest.

 

She sighed, lowering her eyebrows, feeling his warm body so close and the heat on her fingertips. “So… You don’t want to leave?” Curious, Cameron rested her hands on the back of his neck, getting a little closer to him.

 

“Well, I thought about that, but I’m not sure, not yet anyway.” His voice was low, and he was getting a little distracted now. Seeing how Cameron was trying to catch anything to say, Sweet Pea squeezed her thighs, pulling her to him. “But I did my part of the deal, lady.”

 

As his hands were up to her waist, around her body to hold her tight, Cameron forgot what she was about to ask. Instead, she smirked at him, leaning in his direction to bite his bottom lip before Sweet Pea turn the situation on his favor.

 

His fingers quickly found their way to her hair, tugging it, as he pulled her lip between his, gently sucking it, making Cameron moan softly. The sound was pure gold, music to his ears, and that was the perfect opportunity to enter her mouth, catching her tongue, swirling around each other, tasting her again. A stuffy grunt escaped from him, with Cameron scratching his chest. She was in perfect position, but he was cursing all that clothes. Her hips against his and her breasts pressed against him. Maybe he could touch her, feel her skin again.

 

Their lips were locked at each other, and she felt without air, like Sweet Pea could breathe her out, making her moan against his mouth as his hands roamed her body. She couldn’t even think straight, something about him was taking her self control away, but she wasn’t caring about that, Cameron was just enjoying the moment too much to give a fuck.

 

Carrying her with him, Sweet Pea turned her down to the couch, his heavy body above her, between her thighs, but not leaving his weight on her. He heard her light laugh as their lips were apart for one second, and Cameron pulled him by his neck, her fingers on his hair, tugging it, and Sweet Pea didn’t hesitate to respond, kissing her more urgently, his arousal getting bigger inside his jeans. He was fucked. Trying to avoid any interruption from her, he bit her lip, just because the sound that she made was pleasurable to him.

 

Hands on her waist, he slid his lips through her jaw line, going down to her neck, and Cameron made the most beautiful thing. Her body arched for him.

 

With eyes wide open, she looked at the ceiling trying to put her thoughts in order, uselessly, of course. But his kisses on her skin were like fire, making her tremble, her legs tightening around his torso, and Sweet Pea was touched her again, his fingers lightly caressing her under her shirt. For one second Cameron forgot her scars, her fears, while he was just making her feel good, something growing inside her, a new feeling that made her smile as she closed her eyes, with her fingers through his hair.

 

But Sweet Pea was seizing the moment, touching her smooth and warm skin, trying to see more of her, to reach more. His hands were already on her waist when he felt something odd. Stopping kissing her to catch his breath, he looked down, her shirt showing something in the mid light.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, smiling at her again, leaning to Cameron to taste her lips again. Her reaction was even worse than the first one on the quarry.

 

She pushed him away roughly, making him fall of the couch, almost on the coffee table. Covering her body again, she stood up and got her jacket, so as her gloves. Her eyes were frightened, but she looked at him worried, and a bit sad. “I’m sorry, Pea…” Cameron was almost crying now, feeling guilty when he stood up to reach her.

 

Confused, Sweet Pea ran his fingers through his hair, a free hand in her direction. “What was that?”

 

“I just… I can’t.” Cameron was feeling like she could fall apart in that exact moment.

 

“You can’t what?”

 

“This. I can’t.”

 

He collapsed. His face was shocked in one second, and in the other he was just serious. Passing straight to the door, he put his jacket on and grabbed his helmet, holding it to her, and then he opened the door.

 

“Let’s go.” He rushed, staring at Cameron, whom had tears filling her sad eyes.

 

“Pea…”

 

“Are you going to explain what the fuck is happening, or you gonna say that you can’t do this?” His words made her shred, feeling the tears running through her face.

 

“I can’t… You wouldn’t understand what -”

 

“So let’s go. I’m gonna take you home.”

 

Cutting her words he thought what in his universe he wouldn’t understand. He was furious, hurt, but a serpent never shows cowardice.

 

They got out of the trailer and climbed on the motorcycle one minute later. With her arms around him, he never felt so much cold in his entire life. 

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

Cameron sighed while looking at him. Standing in front of Sweet Pea, she took off the helmet and gave to him. He was inexpressive, and she didn’t liked that ‘cause she couldn’t read him. Lowering her eyes, she looked at her boots, the sadness growing inside her as she crossed her arms.

 

“Please, say something.”

 

“I’m still waiting for you to explain a few things.”

 

“Pea…”

 

“I can’t understand, right?” His question made her stare at him again, his jaw clenched, and his arms crossed too. Some defensive stance, just like her.

 

Cameron opened her mouth, searching for anything, but then he grumbled and turned the engine on. She raised her hand, ready to stop him, but Sweet Pea turned to her again, a sardonic smile on his face, didn’t matching his eyes, with lowered eyebrows.

 

“I told that I want to know you, but you clearly don’t want to show yourself.” Putting the helmet on, he looked away, sighing deeply before speaks again. “I told you about me, my personal losses, and was ready to told about my future plans. If someday you’re ready to do that too, you know where to find me.”

 

She had tears filling her eyes, rolling through her face. He saw her weak in that moment, but that was just the surface, and somehow he knew about that. Before she was able to say another word, Sweet Pea made his way back to the Wyrm, leaving Cameron behind. That was hard, but he opened himself for her, and if she couldn’t do the same, there was no reason to even try.

 

 _Fucked,_ he thought, _I’m fucked._

 

A few minutes later and he was crossing the heavy doors, smelling cigarettes, beer and leather. The Wyrm was full, the serpents around the stage, watching some of the girls dancing. Toni was at the bar, as usual, and Fangs was at the pool table, playing with some of the young serpents. Heading to the bar, he took a sit on a tall stool, making Toni frown to him.

 

“I thought that you had a date with Cam.” She said, leaning against the counter as he did the same. He sighed, rubbing his fingers on each side of his head.

 

“So do I.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Immediately serving him a beer, Toni was back to pay attention to Sweet Pea. He took a long sip, trying to put his thoughts in order. Then he looked at his friend. With a few words, Sweet pay told her about their night, about how excited she was, and how he ended up talking about his childhood, about what he gone through. Toni was listening in silence, and when he told about the couch, how Cameron felt so warm and good with him, she smiled, but he sighed in frustration.

 

“Then she pushed me away, and we had a disagreement. I don’t know why, and when I asked her she said that she couldn’t do it, whatever this is.” He finished, taking another sip. Toni was resting her chin on her hands, her elbows on the counter.

 

“Hey! Some shots here, pink-hair!” A shuffled voice yelled, forcing them to look at the owner.

 

“Call off the night, Phil! You’re drunk as a skunk! Go home!” Toni answered him, and turned back to Sweet Pea with a serious expression on his face. “Pea… I’m gonna tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not a soul!”

 

Curious and worried, he lowered his eyebrows, leaning against the bar to listen carefully. For sure nobody could hear them both with the loud music, but they couldn’t take any risks. What Toni told him was nothing he had in mind. Back to the night of FP’s party,, Toni said what she saw, the burnt marks on Cameron’s body, the scars that she was hiding under the velvet blue dress he remembered so well.

 

For Sweet Pea the night ended up in that moment, when he looked at Toni putting some dots on i’s. Cameron said that he couldn’t understand, but most of all, he was the one that would be able to understand about the marks of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst coming, guys!  
> Let's speed up some things!  
> Hope you all enjoy this. ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents are here!

Cameron was thankful with the Christmas break. A week at home, to clear her mind.

 

Her sunday was like hell. Her father was worried with her, but gave her space, knowing that if she needed to talk she would talk. But Cameron just lay down on her bed and cried. She felt her heart pounding on her chest, the pain, the guilt, the lack of many things, but nothing that she could understand.

 

She was missing her mother, the woman who left without any regrets.

 

Cameron woke up in the monday morning with the smell of cookies. Christmas cookies. When she looked at the side table, a plate full of them and a glass of milk was left by her father. She enjoyed two, or three, and then was back to her nightmares. She woke up again with the buzz on her phone. Some texts from her friends wishing her Merry Christmas, and she didn’t answered any of them. Was already 3pm, and she was out of the bed to get a shower.

 

Unnecessary long and hot, she washed her hair, cleaned up her face from all her sadness, and was back to her bedroom to put her favorite Christmas sweater, some slop jeans, and combed her hair. Looking in the mirror she saw the bags under her blue eyes. She was horrible, feeling like shit when her phone buzzed again. A new text from Toni asking how she was. _Miserable_ , she thought, and saw a few more messages inbox.

 

Sweet Pea texted her five times, called two, and Jughead texted three times. They were trying to find her, but that just made her feel even worse. Pulling away her phone, Cameron was back to bed, seeing the cold weather by her window, the beautiful white snow falling as she started to cry again.

 

The rest of the week wasn’t too much different. She ignored every call and every text. And when she decided to get out of the bedroom, the familiar sounds started. Even her father asked her if she was okay, and what she was feeling, but Cameron didn’t talk. For five days she just watched TV in silence, ate enough to not feel sick, and saw her father being concerned. He had his reasons.

 

When friday came, Mr. Vaungh had enough of that, he was about to lose his mind, thinking about everything that had happened in the past year. He now was seeing the signs. She was closed in her loneliness, wasn’t talking to him neither any of her friends, and she was ignoring the motorcycle parked outside of their house. Checking a few times, he saw Sweet Pea waiting for her, texting her, but eventually he was gone. Without knowing the boy, he had to admit: Sweet Pea was insistent.

 

He had to do something. He couldn’t risk losing her.

 

Cameron woke up on saturday feeling the buzz of the clock alarm. She didn’t remind to set him on, so she shut it off to go back to sleep. But the house was too quiet, enough to made her curious. Without giving a fuck to take a shower or even change her clothes, she just made her way down to the living room to see what was going on.

 

Already downstairs, she heard voices, some giggles, and a noise in the kitchen. Someone was there. Suspicious, she walked in silent, following the soft sounds, and what she saw were no one, no two people, but Veronica, Betty and Kevin talking with Mr Vaungh. Eyes wide open; she blinked in confusion, swallowing hard before drop her jaw.

 

“What the -”

 

“Oh, here she is!” Veronica said, raising her hands as she walked to Cameron, with a bright smile on her impeccable face.

 

“What are you guys -”

 

“I’m calling an _interfriendtion_.” She turned to Kevin already resting a hand on her shoulder. Betty came closer, that sweet smile on her friendly face.

 

“We are here ‘cause no one heard anything from you in days.” The blonde one was followed by the other two, nodding to her as their eyebrows were lifted up.

 

Cameron leaned her face to see her father with arms crossed a playful smile on his face. Seeing her now, he lifted his hands shrugging, muttering an “I’m sorry” to her. She was about to say something to him as she lowered her eyebrows, but someone said her name.

 

“Cami?” Ronnie called her, catching her attention. She was still smiling, but a bit worried now.

 

Seeing how the three of them seemed concerned about her, Cameron relaxed her face and her shoulders. They were there because her father asked to, he knew that she could be too proud to ask for help, she didn’t asked for any the first time, but now he would do anything in his power to help. And Cameron knew that. So that’s why she softly smirked at then and sighed, nodding with a “Fine” response, and they cheered for her.

 

“Let’s go, we have a lot to do!” Ronnie said, and clenched her arm, pushing Cameron back to upstairs.

 

“Mr Vaungh, we’re taking your daughter until tomorrow!” Following the two girls, Kevin was coming up too, and Betty was the last one.

 

As they left, they thanked for Mr Vaungh call, and he just said to take her and make sure that she would enjoy the weekend. He could just have her again on sunday, and Cameron was nervous about that.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

She was lying down on her Ronnie’s bed, thinking about their day. Of course she would be satisfied to be with her father, but they managed everything so well. A couple hours shopping, and they were spoiling her even more ‘cause she didn’t told about her birthday one week before. Later they headed to Pop’s to get some milkshake and fries. Ronnie ordered some food to go, and they ended up at the Pembroke to watch Netflix talk about nothing.

 

Late night they ordered pizza and were doing nails and hair, just talking  about the school, and how Cameron was feeling about being the new girl. Veronica told her experience, but she didn’t said a word about her boyfriend, just how she was well welcomed, even with her problems. Now she had Betty and Kevin, and Cameron was felling the same way.

 

They didn’t talk about any boy. No Jughead, no Archie, no Sweet Pea. But Kevin was flirting with any hot guy he could put his eyes on, making them laugh at the mall. She was content, a little lighter, and Betty joined her, sitting beside Cameron to offer some popcorn. They were all at Ronnie’s bedroom, but the raven-haired was talking with Kevin about some gossip and clothes, enough for both of them didn't listen to Betty's voice.

 

"So... How are you really?" Her question was soft, as usual. Betty was always some kind of anchor to everybody, but we all knew what she was capable of.

 

Looking surprised, Cameron stared at Betty for a moment and sighed. She sat up, turning to the blonde one, her fingers tracing some circles on the mattress as she was thinking.

 

"I... I don't know." Lifting up her eyes, she looked at Betty, giving her a sad smile. Betty raised her eyebrows and gently squeezed Cameron's hand, and the silence made her shrug. "I just have a lot in my mind now, and everything is new, and messy."

 

"You know that you can talk to any of us, right?"

 

Cameron nodded to her as looking away. Kevin and Ronnie came closer after listening the last words, but didn't said anything.  The boy put his arms around her shoulders to gave her a hug, and the girls followed him, making Cameron feel loved and cared. Like never before.

 

"What my father told you?" She asked when they pulled away from her, looking at each other for a second. Ronnie was the first to sigh deeply, closing her eyes.

 

"Actually he called Jughead, and he told us about some things..." She said before than anyone. Seeing how Cameron frowned, she ended up telling her everything.

 

Mr Vaungh first called Jughead, saying that he was Cameron’s closest friend because he could understand her pretty well, and he already helped her before. Then he asked about the guy with the motorcycle, Sweet Pea, and Jughead connected the points. But Cameron was ignoring everyone, even him or Toni, so he ended up calling Betty.

 

“So here we are…” Betty said at the end with a shrug. “You don’t have to be alone, you have us.”

 

They were looking at her, but Cameron had lost her words. She had tears filling her eyes, thinking about how lonely she was on the first time that she felt so miserable. But not now. She had friends, and they were there for her. The texts on her phone were enough prove of that ‘cause Toni and Jughead sent two more.

 

Sweet Pea although… No more.

\----------------- x -----------------

 

She fell asleep just after the talk. She was exhausted, but had her first good night of sleep in days. They woke up the next day in late morning, enjoying a good brunch at the Pembroke with Mrs Lodge. They talked about the New Year’s Eve and Cameron said that she was having a quiet night with her father watching their favorite movies, a tradition. After brunch, she thanked for everything, and Ronnie made sure that Andre could take her home safely.

 

“Dad… I’m back.” She announced, leaving her bag behind the door as entering the living room. A box was there. A big box wrapped with a neon-blue paper. “DAD!” She yelled, seeing that he was just getting down from his bedroom. “What’s this?”

 

“Came to you this morning, with a card. Some late gift.”

 

She frowned, that was suspicious. Even more because he wasn’t smiling as usual, but looking worried. With a hand between her shoulders, he followed her to the box, and Cameron stared at the card, the calligraphy so beautiful and familiar.

 

_“Happy birthday, darling._

_I’ll always love you._

_Mom.”_

 

“Throw it away.”

 

“But kiddo –“

“Now.” She said as ripped the card on her hands. Turning away from the box, she headed to the kitchen, throwing the paper on the garbage before she was back to the stairs.

 

“Cameron”. The sound of his voice made her stop. Her father only calls her by her name when something was serious. She turned to him and he had his arms crossed. “Open the box, this is a gift from your mo-“

 

“The last gift she gave me was a letter, explaining why she left, and why she couldn’t stay with me. With us! She’s not my mother! And no money can pay that!” Cameron yelled at him, heading to her bedroom before she could cry in front of him.

 

Wiping the tears from her face, she walked to her closet and reached a little box to open it. She found some old things: a pair of earrings, her first teddy bear, and a letter. “The” letter. Unfolding it, she read the words again, with the same beautiful calligraphy .

 

_“My lovely daughter,_

_I know I left you so young, but I had to make sure that you and your father were safe. See, I wasn’t born to be a mother, but I do love you with my life. I’m sorry for everything that you’ve been through, and I know that I’m somehow guilty about this, so please… Forgive me._

_I paid for everything you needed to get better soon. You’re a wonderful girl, and nothing can change that. Your father needs you, don’t leave him, darling. You have your entire life to live, so live! I’m always watching you, and when the time comes I’ll be with you again._

_With love, mom.”_

 

Crying to get away from the pain on her chest, Cameron didn’t left her room that night, leaving her father alone when the New Year came.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

She didn’t slept at all, so when the morning came she was too tired to turn around when the door was open. She was still wearing the same clothes, and her father came closer, getting her on his arms to force her to take a bath. He had everything ready, so he sat her on the border of the bathtub to knee in front of her.

 

“You have to help me to help you. Don’t push me away again.” He had tears filling his eyes, and she knew how many times she saw him like that. Three times. Her father was the strongest person she ever met. Sudden he stood up, kissed her forehead, and turned to the door. “I’ll be downstairs.”

 

Cameron took her time. She was tired for sure, but her mind was thinking about how much pain she was causing to him. Fuck, she thought, and took off her clothes to clean up herself. Her father was kind and caring, and even moving around too many times, he always thought about her first. What he couldn’t see was her mind, and how she was feeling while missing her mother. After the accident, she promised herself to don’t cross that line again, but that was what she was doing.

 

After a few – long – minutes, she was downstairs, and her father stared at her with a concerned smile. She was looking normal, with her pajama’s pants and some old t-shirt, and smiled to him while sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“Today is our New Year’s Eve.” He said, making her chuckle.

 

They ended up being at home to watch some old movies, eat a lot of junkie food, and do nothing. When the next day came, she didn’t left her bed to go to school, but the big box was next to her. Sitting down to open, she unwrapped fast, and saw one little box inside. And her gift was just one key. One beautiful key for a beautiful motorcycle parked outside in their garage.

 

\----------------- x -----------------

 

Sweet Pea was excited when he parked his bike on Riverdale High’s parking lot; the place was being occupied with some other motorcycles when he got off the bike to follow the young crowd inside the building. So much different then Southside High, this new school could offer some real education, and new opportunities.

 

He, Toni, Jughead and Fangs were in the same school, and for his luck Cameron was there too. She didn’t return his calls, his voicemails, and his texts. Jones and Toni tried to calm him down, but he was nervous. He knew half of her reasons to stay away, but now he was ready to get further.

 

Walking through the doors, they were like a dark wave on the hallway, covered in leather and with some tattoos showing up on their skins – like his own on his neck – they had some good reception. The raven-haired girl was talking, Andrew’s girlfriend, and Sweet Pea was looking through her, trying to see the neon-blue hair. Nothing in his sight.

 

They were quickly interrupted by Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle, the two being followed by the cheering squad and the bulldogs. And with a little sight of defiance from Mantle, Sweet lost his mind for a second.

 

“Glad to finish what we started.” He scuffed, but Jughead stopped him.

 

Veronica said something, but he wasn’t listening anymore. The brief glance of her neon-blue hair made him freeze. Sweet Pea hold his breath and the soft light made her looks even more beautiful. He missed her, badly. But just when she turned to stare at him, with a sad smile across her face, someone pushed him, waking him up from his daydream.

 

He saw Cameron taking her way to class as he and his friends were escorted to their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to start having more angst.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turtlenecks, Pop's milkshakes, and a few secrets to come along.

Sweet Pea had a hell of a week. Even after he talked to Toni about Cameron, he couldn’t calm himself. She wasn’t answering his phone calls, neither his texts. Or even his voicemails. But that wasn’t just his, Toni and Jughead were being ignored too, and Jones said that she even talked to her northsider friends.

Something was even worse than he thought.

When he wasn’t in his trailer, he was at the Wyrm, drinking with Fangs, and waiting for some news. Eventually he stopped visiting her house, because no one was coming out to welcome him, so he got a bit secluded in his own thoughts. Nobody ever saw Sweet Pea like that, quiet and ignoring the most beautiful girls throwing themselves against him. Even when he was drunk enough to flirt, he didn’t took any of them to his bed, he didn’t wanted that.

After New Year’s Eve, he received the best news possible. Southside High was closing, and they were being transferred to different schools. For his own lucky, he was going to Riverdale High with Toni, Fangs, Jughead and a few other serpents. A better school, a proper education, some new opportunities, and he would be able to see her.

But the first day did start as they expected, with some threats, but no truly danger. The four of them were sitting together at the lounge, talking, as Jughead was already eating. The Jones boy didn’t have a stomach, but a dark hole in his body. Sweet Pea wasn’t paying attention until some northsiders came along. Ronnie was being followed by her ginger boyfriend, Andrews, and the sheriff son, Kevin, whom took a seat next to him. Frowning, he looked at them skeptical, but hadn’t said anything.

With arms crossed, he saw Veronica introduce herself to Toni, and he had to smirk as Jughead’s words. “Of the Park Avenue Lodges.” With a raised finger while eating his chip. Toni didn’t seemed to care to that, so she answered with a little smile.

Of course they all ended up introducing themselves, except for him.

Their attention was caught for something else, the loud voices on the hallway. Sweet Pea stood up and followed the others to see the green snake painted over the school shield. None of them did that.

Principal Weatherbee was beside Mantle, with arms crossed and the most cynical look on his face. The venom on his words and he wasn’t even smiling with his own lie. SP was controlling himself to not jump on him, but he indeed wanted to put his hands around Reggies neck. A few other students were passing bye, but was Weatherbee’s voice that woke him up.

\----------------- x -----------------

He had to admit, in the first place he didn’t believe what was happening, but it wasn’t that bad to take off the jacket for a few hours. They now had a good school with real teachers who cared.

“And toilets that flush.”

Jughead was pissed, in a crazy mood. While playing Mortal Kombat, Sweet Pea just listened to his insanity, but when finished he had enough, all that discussion was too boring. He already had a lot in his mind. _Time to go,_ he thought and stood up, grabbing his things.

“Where are you going?” Toni asked, cutting Jones words. The beanie boy looked at him too, arms crossed, and Sweet Pea sighed while running his fingers through his dark hair. “Trying to see her again, Pea?”

He raised his eyes to hers, lips pressed, but in completely silent as searching for the right words. After a moment, he just gave up. “I’m just tired of this shit. Text you later, okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, he walked through the doors and climbed up on his bike, heading to Pop’s instead of his trailer. He needed to do something else, or he would end up at the quarry. His trailer wasn’t the best place too, and he was crashing on Fangs couch for two days now.

 _Shit,_ she looked at him at school, but he didn’t have a chance to say a word. Not even Toni talked to her, just Jughead and his blonde girl. Sweet Pea knew that he was probably with dark circles on his eyes, looking tired, but he was still curious. _That fucking blue hair_ , he was giving her space, but he wouldn’t give up.

Turning off the engine, he left the bike to enter the diner. Almost empty, Sweet Pea saw some bulldogs filling a table in the back, but he wasn’t in the mood for chaos. Looking for a booth on the other side of the diner, he caught the sight of a blue hair, and her eyes staring at him. Her icing blue eyes looking at him over the book she had in her hands. She had her chocolate-mint milkshake while reading ‘The King in Yellow’.

“Hey boy, what can I get you?” Pop came to take his attention, so Sweet Pea looked away to the old man.

“Hey Pop. I need a couple burguers and cheese fries.”

“Home alone again?”

“Yeah, home alone again.”

After seeing Pop shaking his head, Sweet Pea didn’t turned around to face her again. He could feel her eyes at him, but he wasn’t there to chase after Cameron. She knew exactly where he always would be, and that he was waiting for her time.

But some other couldn’t respect that.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” That preppy voice came to his ears and he just sighed in response as sitting on a stood. “Where are your fellas, serpent scum?” Reggie asked again, making some of his friends laugh.

Sweet Pea remained in silence. _Control yourserlf, not here, not right now._

“I’m talking to you, jerk.” The bulldog insisted, pushing him by the shoulder, and Sweet Pea stood up in a sec.

“What do you want, Mantle?”

“He talks.”

Sweet Pea crossed his arms, his back turned to Cameron as he stared at the northsider boys, knowing that he could handle them alone. _Too easy_ , he though with an evil smirk.

Reggie, on the other hand, shut his face, lowering his eyebrows with the sight of Sweet Pea’s smile. “What’s so funny, _Sweetie_?” That made the other laugh again, but the serpent boy wasn’t buying it.

Cameron was watching now, focused on the “talk”, enough to make her pull away her book and her sketchbook too. Reggie had his boys, but Sweet Pea looked like he could beat their ass with his eyes closed. She couldn’t deny the thought that she would really enjoy to see Mantle and the bulldogs having a hard time with the serpent. But she couldn’t see Sweet Pea in a fight, not after that red-circle shit.

Pop was taking too long to come, so she stood up quietly, grabbing her things, before Reggie say anything else. His dark eyes met hers, and the bulldogs smiled at her sight, trying to catch her attention, but her fingers touched Sweet Pea arm, and for a second she thought that he trembled at the touch.

“What are you doing, darling? No one taught you to stay out of trouble?” That wasn’t Reggie’s voice, but Moose. She didn’t knew why he was following Mantle like a puppy dog, but she was disgusted.

“No one taught you to stand for your own, Moose?” Cameron asked, but Sweet Pea lowered his arms to push her away, standing in front of her, blocking her view.

“Stay out of this.” His voice was deep, making her shake. But when she lifted her eyes to his, he looked concerned, protective, and she nodded to him.

Reggie let out a teasing laugh, clapping his hands. “Look who was whipped!” They turned to the bulldog again, but he just looked at her, leaning in Cameron’s direction. “Now I know what do.” He said before pulling away and the group walked to the door, ready to leave. “See you soon, Cameron.”

Quickly, Sweet Pea turned to her, his hands finding fast enough their favorite spot: her waist, but was Cameron who spoke first. “Are you okay?”

He only nodded. Before he could say the first thing in his mind, that he missed her, Pop came with two bags of food.

“Here it is.” They both jumped and pulled apart. Cameron looked at the old man with a shy smile, searching for her money.

“Thanks, Pop. For hers too.” Sweet Pea said, paying for both him and hers, and turned to her with his inexpressive look again. “See you at school.” And left in a rush, avoiding the need to put her into his arms again.

\----------------- x -----------------

“Hey, Toni. Can I talk to you?”

“Oh my… Fuck! You almost killed me, girl!” The pink-haired girl had a hand over her heart, but smiled to the blue-haired one, making Cameron laugh a little bit. Toni closed her locker and turned to her again. “What you need?”

With a deep sigh she shrugged. “Just… Girl talk.” Cameron answered when they both started to walk through the hallway.

“Well, I’m here for you, but… Where are your girl-friends?”

That question made Cameron stop and look around, embarrassed about what she done in the past week.

“If it’s about Sweets, I get it. I’m –“

“That’s not all about it, Toni. You’re my friend too and…” Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her forehead, trying to put her thoughts in a straight line. She was nervous ‘cause Toni was the only one who saw her scars, no one else, and she needed to let someone in.

After seeing Sweet Pea the night before, Cameron thought deeply in her situation. Her relationship with her father was getting normal again, and now she was ready to tell about the night of her sixteen birthday.

“Hey, hey… Look at me.” Toni took Cameron’s hands on hers, looking at her eyes. “I’m worried, that’s all. If you wanna talk, let’s talk. Tell me when and where.” She then smiled, making the blue-haired one smile too.

“Pop’s after school? We’ll need a lot of sugar and fries.”

Toni nodded, and they walked together through the hallway to the lounge area, where Fangs and Sweet Pea where talking, laughing. When they turned to see the pink-haired, his dark eyes met hers, and he smiled slightly, making her heart miss a beat. She sighed deeply and felt the blush on her face when she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

But the peace moment was interrupted by Jughead.

The beanie boy entered the room wearing the leather jacket, making every pair of eyes turn to him. That was a risk; after all, the lounge was full of bulldogs. Reggie was the one who stood up to make a threat, but Jughead was mouthy.

“Fuck.” Toni said, and before the two girls make a move, Fangs and Sweet were passing by them to stop the fight.

Cameron dropped her bag and rushed in their direction, pushing Mantle by his blue and yellow jacket, but none of them were paying attention, and was Ronnie who called Principal Weatherbee. Cameron saw the raven-haired girl walking out of the room while she and Toni were trying to control the boys, yelling at them.

The elbow came in her direction too fast, and Cameron stumble on her hells before she falls on the ground. Her head was spinning, her eye hurting like a bitch, and a few others came along Weatherbee to take the boys apart. A gentle pair of hands helped to get on her feet, and she felt the familiar scent of beer and leather.

“I’ll take her to nursery. Tell Jones that I’ll talk to him later.” He said, grabbing Cameron on his arms to take her away from everyone who was watching them now.

“Pea”?

He was walking fast, but she was safe in his arms, her head resting on his chest, and she could tell that he was pissed.

“We’re almost there.”

But Cameron couldn’t care less. “I have some aspirin on my locker. Put me down…”

“You what?”

“Put me down, please?” She felt him chuckle, but he didn’t stop until they were passing by the metal doors, and she closed her eyes with the white shinning light. “I’m fine… Really.”

But no one left her get away before Sweet Pea was sure that she was really okay.

\----------------- x -----------------

The day ended with the students talking at school. Jughead was suspended, Reggie was the hero trying to defend his school, and Cameron was dealing with a massive headache.  

Sweet Pea remained with her the whole time at the nursery. His arms crossed, his jaw clenched, and breathing heavily. She could see that he was angry and she wanted to flush that feeling away from him.

 _God,_ she thought, _he still cares._

After the entire week avoiding him, his calls and texts, he ended up stopping trying to reach her, and she felt the sharp pain on her chest. Guilt. Stubborn and proud, she pushed everyone away, but after the weekend at Ronnie’s, with Betty and Kevin, she knew that she wasn’t alone.

 _The things are different,_ she told herself. That’s why she wanted to talk to Toni, the first person. Then she could tell the others about her trust issues, her fears and insecurities.

She was a girl who could punch a guy like Sweet Pea, but she had this darkness under her beautiful pale skin, crawling back to her mind when anyone tried to get too much closer. For the first time in – what she felt – forever, she was ready to fight back.

“Ready to go, Blue?” Toni’s voice made her look away after she closed the locker. She smiled to her and nodded when hanged the backpack on her shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Cameron thanked in silence when neither Sweet Pea nor Fangs were around. The bulldogs were at the field, training, so she climbed on Toni’s motorcycle, and they headed to Pop’s.

The cold weather was welcomed, but the minutes weren’t enough to enjoy the cold breeze. Toni turned off the engine and they entered the diner one minute later, choosing the same booth when the pink-haired founded her the first time. Sitting in front of each other, they ordered their milkshakes and cheese fries before the serpent girl takes the first word.

“So… How are you after the…? You know.” Toni repeated the move with her elbow, or tried, making Cameron laugh.

“I’m good, that’s nothing.” She said still smiling, but touching her eye. Swollen and hurting, for sure that she would have the bruise for a few more days, but that wasn’t that bad. She knew that. “I have worst, you know that.”

That statement made Toni’ freeze in her place, her eyes wide open as her mouth dropped. Cameron smiled at her drama and lifted her right hand to close her mouth.

“I’m sorry… What?” With the neon-blue girl shrugging, Toni leaned over the table to lower her voice a little. “You wanna talk about that?” Her smile faded a little, but she was sweet as she spoke.

Cameron nodded again, sighing deeply. They order came, and they both took a sip on their shakes. Toni grabbed a few fries as the other one started to talk.

“Well… The fire was my fault.”

\----------------- x -----------------

He was looking like some nerd in that uniform, he hated it for sure. The turtleneck wasn’t that bad and he could deal with the fact that the serpents couldn’t wear the jack anymore. But that fucking uniform was a joke. A big fucking joke.

“Wow, who are you and what you did to the tall bad boy?” Toni chuckled when they met at the lounge room. He rolled his eyes while getting closer to her. “Where’s Fangs?”

“He refused to use… this.” Looking at the blue polo shirt, she raised her eyebrows. Fogarty had a good point, the uniform was awful.

Every kid in the room was looking at them, judging by their lack of proper clothes to wear at school. He was pissed, but he had to admit that Jughead had a point now. With that wasn’t a joke, the Principal were in fact profiling them.

“So, I had this interesting talk with a blue-haired girl last night…”

He sudden turned to Toni again, who was calmly drinking her coffee. She teased him with a smirk and was about to say something before they heard the familiar voice in their direction. Jones reached them with that skeptical look on his face, and Toni quickly explained why they were dressed like clowns.

The bell rang making Sweet Pea follow Jughead to their first class. The first two periods he was in Algebra, and Chemistry was a pain in the ass. He had Biology with Toni, but they couldn’t talk with Mrs Cunningham watching them. For his own lucky, his friend was too good at the subject, so they walked together to the hallway by the end of the class with a proud smile.

“So, you said that you talked to Cameron…” He started, but when they entered the lounge, she stood in front of him, her hand in front of his face, stopping him.

“Look at me, Pea. Just me.” She said, but he wasn’t listening. Cameron was there with Betty and Kevin. They were talking about something funny, and he missed her smile. “Sweet Pea!” Toni called him, shaking his big shoulders. Her voice made Cameron look at them, still smiling, but he was forced to look at the pink-haired one.

“What?!”

“She’s in a bad place, but she’ll talk to you eventually. She misses you, badly.”

He heard every word, but he knew that Toni was hiding something. And that he was about to find out.

\----------------- x -----------------

Joining his friends at the cafeteria for lunch, he didn’t talk that much, but they were all used to that now, even more ‘cause Fangs weren’t there. Sweet Pea was usually distracted from his thoughts with his best friend, so when lunch time ended up, he skipped his way to the newspaper room.

The blond one was there looking for something on the messy table. Just like the Red&Black, the place looked like a hurricane passes by. She wasn’t facing the door, so she didn’t saw when he came in.

“Betty Cooper.”

“Oh my God!” She jumped by the sound of her own name, turning to him. The serpent boy was too different without the leather jacket, but she knew him. “Hi… Sweet Pea, right?” Betty asked, trying to calm her own scared heart.

“Yeah… Sorry about that, I wasn’t trying to scare the hell out of you.” Sweet Pea said, calm and gently, making her frowning in surprise.

“Well, that’s okay. What… Ahn… What are you doing here?” Crossing her arms, she was now leaning against the desk, her eyebrows still lowered and looking at him suspiciously.

She wasn’t afraid, but curious. Just like he heard, she was nothing like she seems; the perfect girl next door, instead of that she was the girl dancing in the strip pole. The serpent dance was hard to forget, but he wasn’t interested in that, she was Jughead’s girl.

“I’ve heard that you are very good at finding things… Like Jason Blossom’s killer, the Sugarman, and the Black Hood. Am I right?” He looked at her the same way, curious and suspicious, with his arms crossed.

“Yes, I think you are.”

“So, I need help to find some things about someone.”

She relaxed for a moment, but then frowned again, changing her position. “Find what about who?”

“ _I need to know about Cameron Vaungh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long to update!  
> I had a lot of issues dealing with my anxiety and everything, so I had this block in my way.  
> But now it's here and I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Cameron's past is about to be discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we'll see both sides equally. Cameron has a lot of issues, and Sweet Pea will always be in trouble.  
> I'm sorry for a few mistakes, I'm just starting to write in english. I'm gonna love to know what you guys thought about this start, and if I should keep writing. ♥


End file.
